Vongola X
by Kyubiko
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, a.k.a Dame-Tsuna, was not actually no-good. He is secretly the son of the famous staff members in Vongola Corporation, Sawada Iemitsu, and Sawada Nana. Despite all this, he kept a low profile since he is the 'Cielo', the 'god' of electronic games / Pairing/s: 27K, 1896, 5986 and many more. Rated T because of Gokudera and Xanxus' potty mouths.
1. Meet The Cielo

**A/N: This is another KHR FF that stuck in my head. I made this and 'A Snake, A Monkey and A Mink' because I got bored on my DGM FF and so I can type something. Onto this new story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and the story is inspired by 'Generation X' by SkyFlameLitMoon23**

* * *

_Summary:_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, a.k.a Dame-Tsuna, was not actually no-good. He is secretly the son of the famous staff members in Vongola Corporation, Sawada Iemitsu, and Sawada Nana. Despite all this, he kept a low profile since he is the 'Cielo', the 'god' of electronic games._

* * *

**Vongola X**

**Prolouge**

"Hey, have you heard of the new game Vongola's going to release?" One of the kids asked

"Yeah, they said it's going to be the 10th version of the Vongola Boss series!" Another answered excitedly

The Namimori Middle student body were buzzling about the new game Vongola Corp., the number one company in electronic games, Vongola Boss 10th Generation. It is said by beta testers that the mechanics of this game is simple. Make the 10th generation of the fearful Vongola and fight for the throne with other players. Each player can either make their own generation or join the other players to become their guardian. Each generation must consist of 7 people. Cielo, Tempesta, Pioggia, Sole, Fulmine, Nebbia and Nuvola. The people must fulfill the things they need according to their role throughout the game.

Cielo's role is _'Tempesta, Pioggia, Sole, Fulmine, Nebbia and Nuvola, he influences all of them. He understands and accepts all of them.'_

Tempesta's role is _'Continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious Storm that never rest.'_

Pioggia's role is _'To become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away.'_

Sole's role is _'Destroying the misfortune that attacks the Famiglia with their own body, they become the Sun that shines brightly upon an area.'_

Fulmine's role is _'To draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod.'_

Nebbia's role is _'Creating something from nothing and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy to render the Famiglia's true form intangible visions of deceit.'_

Nuvola's role is _'To be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Famiglia from an independent standpoint and whom nothing can ever bind.'_

If the generation fails to succeed all these, they are not fit to be the Vongola's 10th Generation.

A brunette with gravity defying brown hair sat down on his chair, feeling like an outcast.

"Hey, guys look, Dame-Tsuna is so sad he can't buy it because he's so poor!" His whole class roared in laughter. Tsuna just sighed, he was used to it anyways.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna, why don't you join my generation?" One of his classmates asked "As an errand boy!"

The class roared in laughter once again. The school finished with constant bullies against Tsuna, verbally and physically.

* * *

**A/N: Now that's good enough for me. Anyways, I introduced our favourite brunette now. Ciao, Ciao!**

**Next Chapter: Gokudera Hayato**

**~Kyubiko~**


	2. The Tempesta and The Cielo Unites

**A/N: As promised people, I'm showing our favourite right-hand man in this chapter! Anyways, I don't have much to say and after this I'll upload the first chappy and this. After the introduction arc, I'll probably make a summary of it so far accompanied by an omake. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

_Summary:_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, a.k.a Dame-Tsuna, was not actually no-good. He is secretly the son of the famous staff members in Vongola Corporation, Sawada Iemitsu, and Sawada Nana. Despite all this, he kept a low profile since he is the 'Cielo', the 'god' of electronic games._

* * *

**Vongola X**

**Chapter 1**

*BRIIINGGG*

Tsuna fell off his bed at the sudden wake of his alarm clock. He rubbed the back of his head, the impact zone, whilst trying to shut clock up. He looked at the time and saw it was 6:45.

"HIEE, I'm going to be late!" Tsuna screamed, whilst taking his Namimori Middle uniform and going in the bathroom. "Hibari-san's going to bite me to death if I'm going to be late!"

After the rushed shower, he went down for breakfast in full uniform and hurriedly ate his food. After that, he tooth brushed and fixed himself, he can't afford to look bad after all.

"Bye, okaa-san!" Tsuna waved, whilst taking his bag on the couch.

"See you later, Tsu-kun!" Nana waved back.

* * *

The brunette finally arrived at Namimori school gates 10 minutes before the time, which was 7:15 mind you. He looked for a certain skylark but he was nowhere to be seen. Tsuna sighed as he walked along the corridors. He arrived at his classroom peacefully. It's not like his classmates will care about him. He's Dame-Tsuna, after all.

The noise ceased when the teacher came in accompanied by a silver-haired boy with piercing emerald eyes.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Gokudera Hayato, a transfer student from Italy." The teacher introduced. "Any questions?"

The girls swooned over Gokudera and the boys just snorted. One boy raised his hand.

"Why are you here?" The boy asked.

"Because I heard 'Cielo' studies here and I'm going to defeat him." Gokudera answered.

"How?" One randomly asked.

"Through, the new game Vongola Corp. released, Vongola Boss: 10th Generation." The silver-haired boy said. "I'm a beta tester, after all."

Another round of 'Ohh' and 'Ahh' filled in and noise started to erupt. The whole class was quiet again when the teacher spoke.

"Gokudera-kun, you can sit in a vacant sit."

Gokudera started walking towards Tsuna and sat behind him. Everybody gave him a curious look but they just shrugged.

The class started with Tsuna constantly fidgeting at the glare the new student directs to him.

* * *

School ended and Tsuna quickly left, Gokudera followed (or stalked) the brunette.

Earlier this morning, the brunette narrowed his eyes when he mentioned the he will defeat 'Cielo' so he got curious. When he arrived at a three-story house, Tsuna shot a glance where the silver-haired boy was hiding but just shrugged at it and entered the mansion-looking house.

'He doesn't live there, right?' Gokudera thought.

He got more curious than he already was and followed the brunette swiftly. He suddenly thought of something. He quickly climbed the roof towards the part of the house he suspected was his room. His eyes widened as saucers on what he saw.

Tsuna's room was large and was full of gadgets here and there. He saw all gadgets in the world. In one side, he saw the collection of Vongola Corp. games like Poison Scorpion's Cooking and the 10 versions of the Vongola Boss. Gokudera was extremely shocked and didn't hear the fast footsteps approaching the room. He snapped out of his trance when he heard the door open. There revealed the brunette.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, whilst watching the silver-haired pick up the Vongola Boss: 10th Generation case.

"What… is the meaning of this?" Gokudera asked, whilst pointing to the different gadgets.

"Those are donations." Tsuna answered simply.

"Well, no one would ever give up the latest trending game when it was just released, right?"

"Wow… you're smarter than I thought."

"Che, answer my question."

"Alright…" Tsuna sat down on his king-sized bed. "Make sure this is just between you and I, got it?"

The silver-haired nodded his head once and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I am 'Cielo' the person you guys call 'god' of online and electronic games." Tsuna informed simply as he watched Gokudera stare at him. "My father is Sawada Iemitsu, the boss of CEDEF. I really wonder sometimes why others don't see our last names are the same… maybe because nobody really cared about me. I am Dame-Tsuna, after all… but, you see, I am not dame at all."

Gokudera was shocked until the core of his soul. Why is Dame-Tsuna, the most stupid and weakest of all of the student body, is saying that he is not dame? All the proof he need was right in front of his eyes. He suddenly dropped on his knees and started bowing to him.

"I am so sorry for trespassing your room, Jyuudaime!" Tsuna sweat dropped at the action and the name.

"Gokudera-kun, you don't need to bow down like that and call me Jyuudaime!" Tsuna assured. "By the way, why did you call me that?"

"I want to because I want to be you right-hand man at Vongola Boss!" The other answered.

"A-Are you sure? People will start hating you because of me…"

"Don't worry, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted, catching Nana's attention "I'll scare those people!"

"Are you okay, Tsu-kun?" Nana's voice said at the stairs.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, kaa-san!" Tsuna shouted.

"I'm going to check you!"

Footsteps were heard approaching the brunette's room. Tsuna frantically tried to hide Gokudera but his mother was already there, bearing a surprised expression.

"Oh my, are you Tsu-kun's friend?" Gokudera nodded. "Come down and eat some cookies I made!"

The silver-haired complied immediately with Tsuna tagging along.

That is how our favourite brunette got his very own Tempesta Guardian.

* * *

**Me: Finished! Gotta do my homework so I'm leaving this in Tsu-kun's hands. Ciao!**

**Gokudera: Oi, come back here, woman!**

**Tsuna: Anyways, Kyu-san wanted to say that she appreciate reviews and tips how to make the story better. She also said that feel free to review your ideas for the story and she'll try to find a way to fit them in. She also said ciao.**

**Next Chapter: Yamamoto Takeshi**

**~Kyubiko~**


	3. The Cielo Found Its Pioggia

**Me: Hey, FF peeps! As promised from the last chapter, our favourite baseball player is going to show up this time. Nothing is much to say this time except for few thanks for the following:**

**For reviewing, **She Who Is Unloved

**For favourite-ing, **Arekuruu arashi**, **Seithr-Kairy**, **un-known savior** and **Xanaelle

**For following, **RukaRoit983**, **Twelfth Legion **and **un-known savior

**Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR but-zzzzz (Damn, computer won't even let me say it!)**

* * *

_Summary:_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, a.k.a Dame-Tsuna, was not actually no-good. He is secretly the son of the famous staff members in Vongola Corporation, Sawada Iemitsu, and Sawada Nana. Despite all this, he kept a low profile since he is the 'Cielo', the 'god' of electronic games._

* * *

**Vongola X**

**Chapter 2**

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

It had been a week since Gokudera knew about his secret. Ever since that fateful day, the silver-haired bomber (He just knew that he carried an arsenal of dynamites) had followed him and was kind- no, scratch that- really protective around 'Jyuudaime'. His train of thoughts were broken when he felt a tug on his left sleeve.

"Hey, Jyuudaime, who's that happy-go-lucky guy over there?" Gokudera whispered, whilst pointing at a smiling black-haired boy being surrounded by a group.

"Oh, that's Yamamoto Takeshi, the school's baseball idol." Tsuna pointed out. "Also, it's bad to point, Gokudera-kun."

"Oh, sorry…" The silver-haired bomber slowly put down his finger and went back to his 'job', whilst muttering about a baseball freak.

They arrived at their classroom and sat down at their respective seats. A while later, Yamamoto came in and sat somewhere in the middle of the classroom. Gokudera almost dropped his pencil. Tsuna let out a 'HIEE' after forgetting something.

"J-Jyuudaime, are you okay?" Gokudera asked, whilst helping the former stand.

"Maa, maa, good morning, Tsuna!" Yamamoto waved at them and approached the two. "I'm sure I didn't scare you, right?"

"N-Not at all, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna waved his hands in front of him. "I-I just forgot your my classmate, that's all."

"Hey Tsuna, mind if you want to eat with me at the roof top later?" Yamamoto offered. "You can bring Gokudera with you."

"Y-Yeah, sure, it's okay with Gokudera-kun and I, right?" Tsuna turned to the silver-haired.

"If you Jyuudaime says so…" Gokudera mumbled.

At that time, their teacher came in and everybody went to their respective seats.

* * *

The first and second classes were finished and Tsuna was getting his bento. When he got it, he went to the roof top with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Once they were there, they sat and ate in silence. Tsuna tried to break the silence.

"So, Yamamoto-kun, why did you invite us up here?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, Jyuudaime doesn't even deserve being with you!" Gokudera shouted.

"It's no use in hiding it around you guys, huh?" Yamamoto let out a forced laugh and his face fell. "Lately, my baseball abilities are going downhill and my teammates…"

_Flashback_

_Yamamoto was at the men's changing room, well, changing. He was humming quietly while stuffing his things back at his locker. He was about to go out until he heard his teammates chatting, whilst walking across the room._

"_You know, Yamamoto's abilities are going down… I think we should no longer befriend him." One of them said._

"_Agree, I while in practice I noticed that he missed a lot of shots and his pitches were slower than usual." Another agreed._

"_We should no longer befriend him, he's only famous because of his hot looks and those are for girls." The last of the three of them said. "He just got popular to us boys because of his skills as a player, which was beyond belief, but they all went downhill."_

"_It's final. We are no longer befriending him." The other two nodded in agreement._

_Unknown to the three people, Yamamoto was just behind the wall and tears were threatening to fall._

_End Flashback_

"… after that, I learned that people just want to be friends with me because of them." Yamamoto said. "When I learned that my skills were down, I just can't imagine living without it. It's my life, after all."

Tsuna was shell-shocked and Gokudera just snorted but also felt a tinge of sadness and shock. The bell rang signalling the end of first break. The three fixed themselves and quickly headed back to their classroom.

* * *

The end of the day was near and the final bell rang. Yamamoto went out as fast as possible and headed towards the roof. Some followed him in curiosity and when they arrived, they saw the black-haired baseball player, about to jump off the roof.

One of the people who followed him texted her friend and the news quickly spread.

* * *

Tsuna and Gokudera were on the hallway out the building until they heard murmurs about something.

"Hey have you heard? Yamamoto-kun, the school's baseball idol, is going to jump off the roof because he lost his position in baseball." One of the girls said.

"Really? Let's see it then!" The two girls ran towards the roof.

Tsuna and Gokudera nodded at each other. They ran towards the roof with Tsuna tripping like his 'Dame-Tsuna' side. You'll never know if someone will spot you like that.

They arrived at the roof seeing Yamamoto at the very edge of the building. One more step, he'll die. The black-haired boy saw them and just smiled. To think that this was place where they just ate together a while ago and now it is where he'll die, oh the irony of it.

"Yamamoto, don't jump off there!" Tsuna shouted. "I am sure you other potential other than baseball!"

"But, Tsuna, this is-"Yamamoto was interrupted by a shout.

"NO!" Everybody turned their full attention at the source, which was Dame-Tsuna. "You have to think the outcome of all of this. I've heard your mother died and if you do this and…"

Oh how he hate this word.

"… die, your father would be left alone to grieve all this." Tsuna said

"Old man…" Yamamoto muttered

"Yamamoto-kun, look around…"

The black-haired boy complied and saw two expressions, fear and sadness. He felt guilty of doing all this and took a step out the edge. Instead, he accidentally made a misstep and fell. Horror dawned at the people present as they watch Tsuna run for him and grab him. Fortunately, Tsuna grabbed the other but was slipping due to the immense weight of the boy. When the brunette was about slip, Gokudera ran and grab Tsuna's leg but he too was slipping. When Gokudera was about to slip, everybody closed their eyes and hear screams but heard none. They opened them and saw a red-headed girl grabbing both of Gokudera's legs. Everybody knew her. She was Shina Tamano, the sports and academics prodigy in town. She was struggling to lift the three of them up and she managed to get Gokudera out of danger's way.

When the silver-haired boy managed to stand properly, Shina took Tsuna's right leg and started pulling them up. The two managed to save the other two and all were out of danger's way.

"Next time, Takeshi, don't go suicide on us…" Shina chastised "Anyways, I'm going. My dad's going to kill me if I don't finish my task in the house soon. Goodbye, idiot!"

"And, remember to go to my house later!"

"Yeah, sure!"

The incident was finished and the crowd was gone the three were left alone in the roof. Silence existed between them before Tsuna's phone vibrated and he let out a 'HIEE!'

"Sorry…" Tsuna apologized before answering the phone. "Hello? This is Sawada Tsunayoshi speaking."

"Tsuna-sama, it is getting late and Nana-sama is worried about you!" A voice shouted.

"Sorry for that, Maria, but I had to do some things here in school, I hope you understand that."

"It is understandable, Tsuna-sama, dinner is on the microwave if you will ask."

Tsuna hang up and forgot Yamamoto was there. He let out another 'HIEE'.

"Maa maa, was that a '-sama' I heard?" Tsuna nodded at the black-haired boy. "It is safe to tell me you secret, Tsuna."

"I'll tell you but this is only between you, Gokudera and I, okay?" Tsuna said.

Tsuna told him the exact words that he told Gokudera during that day. Preparing for something, Tsuna braced himself. Instead, Yamamoto just smiled and left since he had to go to Shina's house.

And that's how our Cielo and Tempesta got their Pioggia to fall on the grounds.

* * *

**Me: Ohh, I like the last sentence. So awesome!**

**Yamamoto: Yeah, me too, hahaha.**

**Gokudera: You're too calm, baseball freak!**

**Tsuna: G-Guys, calm down…**

**Me: Don't mind them, dear readers. They're just here to mess around. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the 2****nd**** chappy of Vongola X. I'd appreciate reviews, follows, faves or alerts. Time to resign for the night, people! Ciao~!**

**~Kyubiko~**


	4. The Sole and The Cielo

**Me: Oh my! I got around 482 views within one day. Anyways, I forgot to say that Ryohei's going to show up on this chappy from the last chappy. Got nothing to say this time too but some thanks to all those who reviewed, faved and followed. For all those who reviewed, here's some responses.**

Xx79oo9:

I'm glad that you loved it. You just need to wait for the next chappy.

hitomi65:

Glad you enjoyed it.

SkyFlameLitMoon23:

Ah... sorry that I didn't ask but really it greatly inspired me. Actually, all my stories are inspired by some specific ones.

forever LuNa:

Hahaha, LOL. I live in Philippines ya see, that's why it's already night time when I finished making the last chappy.

GirloftheArts:

Really? ... Didn't think it's going to be cool.

CUTIElulu-chan:

Sure! I'll finish this as soon as possible!

**Onto the story, peeps!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR but I will someday...**

* * *

_Summary:_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, a.k.a Dame-Tsuna, was not actually no-good. He is secretly the son of the famous staff members in Vongola Corporation, Sawada Iemitsu, and Sawada Nana. Despite all this, he kept a low profile since he is the 'Cielo', the 'god' of electronic games._

* * *

**Vongola X**

**Chapter 3**

Tsuna was walking between Gokudera and Yamamoto on their way to Namimori Middle. Gokudera was busy scaring people who attempted to bully the brunette with his dynamites and Yamamoto was just being his care-free self. Ever since the black-haired boy knew about his secret, he was always sticking around the brunette. Lately, there was a saying that Gokudera and Yamamoto were already Tsuna's 'bodyguards'. Tsuna sighed for umpteenth time that week. What had he done to deserve all this? Breaking his train of thoughts, a red blur went past the three of them and skidded to a stop. The blur turned to them and revealed Shina, who was shouting.

"Oi, turn around!" They did and saw a large, black Labrador nearing them fast.

"AHHH!" The three boys shouted and ran. Tsuna was in hysterics, Gokudera had his dynamite on hand, Yamamoto thought it was a game and Shina was in the verge of killing someone.

Along the way, they saw Ryohei Sasagawa, the school's boxing captain. Due to instinct, Tsuna grabbed Ryohei at back of his uniform and dragged him away from the dog. When they were nearing the gates, Shina made a sharp turn to the right and everybody followed. Tsuna turned to Ryohei, who was smiling so bright.

"THAT WAS AWESOME TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, whilst making a fist pump in the air.

Due to irritation, Shina punched the boxing club captain and sighed.

"Jeez, for once shut up!" Shina complained "Let's go, we can't afford to be late..."

"Maa maa, Shina-san, how did that dog chase you here?" Yamamoto asked, whilst putting his hands behind his head.

"Ah, you see, that dog was my neighbour's and it got free from his cage." Shina sighed, whilst crossing her arms. "At the same time, I was outside and it chased me."

"Hey, Sawada!" Ryohei called the brunette.

"Y-Yes, onii-san?" Tsuna stuttered out with full acting practice.

"Join the boxing club TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, whilst making another fist pump.

"No way Jyuudaime's joining your stupid club, Turf Top!" Gokudera argued.

"Let him decide, Octopus head!" Ryhohei argued

"You wanna piece of me!"

Gokudera took out some of his dynamites and Ryohei got into a boxing stance. Tsuna let out a 'HIEE' and hid behind Yamamoto and Shina. The red-head groaned from the incoming headache and Yamamoto was laughing. Shina bonked the two fighting teens' heads and made her way towards the school building. She looked for a certain skylark and was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and left the four boys with their own business.

"Sawada, join my club!" Ryohei shouted.

"I-I'm s-sorry, onii-san, I don't like to play boxing at all..." Tsuna stammered.

"Yeah, Jyuudaime said he doesn't want!" Gokudera argued

"Onii-san, what's happening here?" A feminine voice asked.

All four boys turned to the source, which turned out to be Kyoko Sasagawa, Ryohei's little sister and the school's idol.

"A-Ah, Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna mumbled

"Kyoko, you are here TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted. " Tsuna doesn't want to join my boxing club TO THE EXTREME!"

"Oh you want Tsuna-kun to join your club where you guys wear your underwear and oven mittens on?" Kyoko asked innocently

Awkward silence ensued between the 5 of them.

"What?" The girl asked.

"It's just that-" Tsuna was interrupted by a shout.

"Hey, Kyoko, why are you hanging out with Dame-Tsuna and his bodyguards?" A black-haired boy snickered.

"Ah, Mochida-kun, I was just talking with onii-san and the others." Kyoko answered "Nothing important."

"Sure." Mochida mocked. "Now let's go before we get bitten to death."

Tsuna sighed and followed Yamamoto and Gokudera to their classroom. They arrived 5 minutes early and was thankful Hibari was asleep somewhere.

* * *

It was already the end of the day and Tsuna wondered how he got here in the venue for the Kendo club. He remembered Mochida barging in their conversation and saw Kyoko talking to them, so he probably got jealous. Tsuna sighed for millionth time that day. What did he do to deserve all this?

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, I brought you here because we're going to fight who has right over Kyoko." Mochida's words cut like knife in the brunette's train of thoughts. "She'll be our prize to whoever wins this match."

At the corner of Tsuna's eyes, he saw Kyoko on a rampage but being held back. Oh how much he wanted to snap Mochida's neck but he need to keep his 'Dame' facade.

"HIEE!" Tsuna let out his famous shriek. "F-Fight you?!"

"Yeah, Da-" Mochida was interrupted by a tonfa to the face.

Tsuna took this chance to run away and head back to where Gokudera and Yamamoto were. When he arrived to the place, did he not only saw the two of them but also Ryohei and Shina. Wondering about their presence, the brunette asked.

"Uh, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, what are they doing here?"

"Oh, are you not happy being around us?" Shina asked back, whilst putting her left arm around Tsuna.

"N-No, it's just that-" Tsuna was interrupted by a shout.

"Oi, Sawada!" Mochida's voice was the source.

"HIEE!"

Tsuna grabbed Yamamoto and Gokudera's arms and Ryohei and Shina just darted after them. Reason why they're running? The other four had no idea. They just followed the brunette and that's it.

"Oi, Tsuna, why are we running?" Shina asked.

"Mochida-senpai!" Tsuna shouted as he made a sharp turn towards a dead alley. "HIEE, dead end!"

"Oh no, Jyuudaime, this is bad." Gokudera said

"We know that, Mr. Obvious." Shina said, whilst checking the wall.

"Maa maa, let's not fight and get out of this alley." Yamamoto suggested.

"I agree TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"S-Sorry for dragging you all here..." Tsuna stuttered.

"We forgive you, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted.

"Would you guys shut up?" Shina shouted and turned to the four boys. "Alright, just behind this fuckin' wall is my mother's friend's house. All we have to do is lift each other up over the wall."

"Why can't we just go back?" Gokudera asked as he pointed to the direction where they came from.

"Great idea." Gokudera gave a half smile. "You're so dumb."

"What?" Gokudera complained. "So, we're doing your way?"

"Yes, need an explanation?"

"Yep, I need one."

"If we go back that way, our pursuer might catch up on us. Seeing we no longer have breath, it's useless."

The silver-haired bomber fell quiet. Shina motioned for Yamamoto and Ryohei to make a step. She then ordered Tsuna to step on their interlocked arms and jump over. Gokudera and Shina did the same. She ordered Yamamoto to climb the rope she threw over the wall and same goes for Ryohei. Once they were all over the wall, they saw a three-story house that was mansion-like.

"Woah, who lives here?" Shina asked, amazed.

"Hey, you said your mother's friend lives here." Gokudera said.

"Well, never saw them but my mom told me where they lived..." Shina started climbing the roof and went to a certain room of a certain brunette. Horror dawned between Tsuna and Gokudera, whilst Yamamoto was oblivious of this since he hadn't seen the brunette's house and Ryohei was curious 'TO THE EXTREME'.

Tsuna raced towards the front door followed by the other three. He said a rushed 'Hi' to Nana and opened the door to his room. They saw Shina laying down on Tsuna's bed and waved a small 'Hi'. She just smiled and sat properly.

"Hey, guys!"

"You're not shocked?" Tsuna asked, curious about the red-head's reaction.

"I was but when I saw your name on your bed's headboard..." Shina pointed on the light brown headboard with Tsuna's name and the number 27 below it. "My shock was gone and was replaced by, let's say, relief."

"Maa maa, never thought you're this rich, Tsuna." Yamamoto complimented.

"I agree TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei agreed.

"Well, I think Ryohei and I need some explanation about this." Shina interrupted the joyous moment. "Seeing Yamamoto is no longer oblivious about your secret."

"Tell us TO THE EXTREME." Ryohei agreed once more.

Tsuna sighed. There is really no use in hiding this once two persuasive people knew. He told the same thing to the two. After he finished, Shina just nodded and Ryohei...

"I forgot everything TO THE EXTREME!" Everybody facepalmed, whilst Yamamoto gave a forced laugh. Gokudera wanted to blow the boxing fanatic up, literally, Tsuna and Yamamoto was trying to calm the former down. Shina was writing the summary of all the things the brunette said and wrote the word 'Secret' in large letters. She gave it to Ryohei so he can remember everything.

"Tsu-kun, snacks are ready!" Nana called.

"Ah, why don't guys stay for a while?" Tsuna offered "We can talk about something like the latest trending game, Vongola Boss: 10th Generation."

"Okay."

"Maa maa, sure!"

"Anything for you, Jyuudaime!"

"I accept TO THE EXTREME!"

"Great!" Tsuna smiled "Let's go then!"

They went down and ate the yummy snacks Nana made. They talked about the Vongola Boss: 10th Generation.

"Hey guys, I was thinking if you want to form a generation?" Tsuna offered.

"Of course, Jyuudaime, I'll be your Tempesta!" Gokudera accepted

"Sure, Tsuna, I'll be your Pioggia!" Yamamoto accepted also.

"I want to be your Sole TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei accepted loudly.

Tsuna smiled at his friends answers and turned to Shina, who gave him a half smile.

"How about you, Shina-san?"

"Sorry but I have to think about it, 'kay?" Tsuna nodded at the red-head. "Well, I have to go now."

She waved good bye and said one last thing before leaving the Sawada house.

"Tomorrow is the official release of the game here in Japan. Be there."

Everybody said their acceptance and she left the four boys to their business. Yamamoto smiled and went back in calming down the two arguing boys, which was Gokudera and Ryohei mind you.

And that is how our Cielo got his Sole shine upon an area.

* * *

**Me: Finished! Left some mystery in Shina's side but I think the clues are sufficient in some point. Anyways, the boys are not here because they are busy so here's what I want to say. Your reviews about your ideas and tips on how to make this story better are acceptable. Once again, I thank all those who reviewed, followed or faved this wonderful story. Ciao, ciao!**

**Next Chapter: Lambo**

**~Kyubiko~**


	5. Electrifying Fulmine and Pure Cielo

**Me: I'm back!**

**Gokudera: Ugh… I like the stupid fox better…**

**Me: Oh, I'm sorry. She's the other me, y'know?**

**Tsuna: Eh?**

**Me: In other words, she's an OC that acts, talks and thinks like me or to put it in a more simple manner, she's the person that will be the 'me' in fictional stuff.**

**Shina: How much I hate her but its true…**

**Me: Anyways, this little exchange is kinda getting long so here's what I want to say. I promised to reveal Lambo and another person. From here on out, I will spoil one character and expect another character to show up unannounced. Now, to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or else…**

* * *

_Summary:_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, a.k.a Dame-Tsuna, was not actually no-good. He is secretly the son of the famous staff members in Vongola Corporation, Sawada Iemitsu, and Sawada Nana. Despite all this, he kept a low profile since he is the 'Cielo', the 'god' of electronic games._

* * *

**Vongola X**

**Chapter 4**

Tsuna walked happily towards a game shop that sells all of the games of the Vongola Corp. Today was the official date of the release of the new trending game, Vongola Boss: 10th Generation. He neared the shop and noticed the mass of people. The brunette entered and was met by excited chatters, sounds of the cash registers and stuff like that. Tsuna was snapped out of his daze with a familiar voice.

"Jyuudaime!"Tsuna turned to the source and saw his silver-haired friend.

"Ah, Hayato-kun!" His new-found friend insisted in calling him with their first names, though the brunette still stuck with 'Onii-san' for Ryohei.

"So, Jyuudaime, aren't you excited?" Gokudera asked.

"I am very excited." Tsuna answered. "We can make our generation with Takeshi-kun and Onii-san!"

Speaking of the devil, Yamamoto and Ryohei jogged towards them with the famous black case.

"Hey, Tsuna, you actually came!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "Same goes to you too, Hayato!"

"Of course, Jyuudaime promised he will come and stop calling me Hayato, you baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted. "Only Jyuudaime is allowed to call me that!"

Truth to be told, the silver-haired bomber he totally despised Yamamoto's care-free and laid-back self. Though, I'm sure he is completely oblivious that Yamamoto no longer thought it was all a joke set up…

"Hayato-kun, please calm down." Tsuna said. "I sorta don't wanna- HIEEE!"

Tsuna was interrupted by a strong pat on his back, causing him to stumble forward.

"Ah, I am EXTREMELY sorry for hitting you EXTREMELY hard, Sawada!" Ryohei shouted.

"I-It is okay, Onii-san, I'm not that hurt…" Tsuna assured.

"You'll pay to what you did to Jyuudaime, turf top!" Gokudera brought out his dynamites from god-knows-where.

"You want to have an EXTREME fight, octopus head?" Ryohei shouted back.

"Maa, maa, why don't you guys just forget about it?" Yamamoto said "And Gokudera, it was just a small pat."

"Small pat my ass!" Gokudera protested. "Can't you see Jyuudaime practically stumbled forward!?"

"Hahaha."

Tsuna smiled at the typical scene. It really is good to have true friends that accept whoever you are. The brunette wondered how come the staff and the other customers were not bothered by this. He looked around that the customers were trying to get the famous game and the staff was busy with either restocking the shelves or with the cashier. His thoughts and, surprisingly, the three bickering boys were interrupted.

"Gyahahaha, Lambo-san will defeat Cielo one day, gyahahaha!" A boy, no, a child around 5 years of age with a cow printed clothing (do you actually call it clothing?) and a large afro with horns sticking out.

Suddenly, he slipped on the slippery floor and fell. Tears were cascading down his face like waterfalls. To complete his crying look, snot was dripping down his left nostril.

"Gotta... stay... calm..." The child, now named Lambo, wailed "Uwahh, Haru-san!"

"Oh, Lambo-kun, there you are desu."

A girl with black hair tied with a red ribbon approached the crying child. She was wearing the Midori Middle School, one of the elite schools to enter. Tsuna noticed that she was holding a white, small plastic bag containing Vongola Boss: 10th Generation.

"Sorry for interrupting your shopping desu." The girl bowed and left the shop.

Tsuna made a small smile and left the shop. Gokudera muttered something about a weird woman and followed the brunette out with Yamamoto and Ryohei following his suit. They walked in silence until they reached the inter-section.

"Alright, everyone, once we go back to our respective houses we'll connect each other through webcam with this device." Tsuna informed, whilst giving them three different colored headphones with microphones. "I believe all three of you have Skype or any application that supports video chat."

"Maa, maa, what are these for, ne Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked

"Ah, these are headphones I use to talk to my father who works in Italy through video chat." Tsuna answered. "We'll use this to talk privately during the game to not foil our plans. Hayato-kun will have the red one, Takeshi-kun will have the blue one, Onii-san will have the yellow one."

The three boys observed the headphones. Gokudera's red headphones have orange flames designing the outline and the number 59 was shown behind the earpiece, also in the color orange.

Yamamoto' blue headphones have the same design as Gokudera's but the flames were dark blue and the number was 80 that was also dark blue.

Ryohei's yellow headphones also have the same design as the other two but flames were red and the number was 33 that were also red.

"Now that everything's settled, let's go home and register in the game." Tsuna said.

"Hai, Jyuudaime!"

"Maa, maa, sure!"

"I agree TO THE EXTREME!"

With that they left for their own houses.

* * *

Tsuna arrived to his arrived and was greeted by Maria.

"Welcome back, Tsuna-sama." Maria said. "Nana-sama is out buying some groceries."

"Thank you, Maria." Tsuna thanked. "Oh, and Maria?"

"Yes, Tsuna-sama?"

"If okaa-san finds me, tell her I'm just upstairs in my room."

"Will do, young master."

Maria bowed before leaving to the kitchen and Tsuna started to walk towards his room.

The brunette entered and quickly put on a change of clothes that was a yellow and red shirt with the number 27 and light brown loose pants. He got his orange laptop and inserted the famous disk in the CD Drive. He wore a pair of orange headphones that also have the same design but the flames were red and the number was 27 with the color red. Surprisingly, the game offered a webcam to any of your friends. His phone rang and checked the caller ID. It was Gokudera.

"Hello, Hayato-kun." Tsuna greeted. "What made you call me?"

"_Ah, Jyuudaime, I saw a panel here saying we can connect through webcam." _Gokudera said. _"What are we going to do?"_

"Ara, about that..." Tsuna thought for a second. "Let's connect to each other _after_ we make our characters, 'kay?"

"_Got it, Jyuudaime!"_

Tsuna cancelled the call and proceeded to make his own character. He clicked play and he was sent to a page where there were three slots to make a new file. He chose one and was sent to another page showing the character creation. The brunette made one and it looked like this.

He named his character using his famous name, Puro Cielo. The brunette used his hair style, though his character's hair style was spikier, and the color of his hair was blonde. The color of his character's eyes was in a sharp orange tone. He chose the Cielo Flame and his weapon of choice; a pair of black, metal-clad gloves with a silver X etched at the back part of the gloves.

* * *

After receiving the red device from Tsuna, Gokudera walked towards his apartment. The silver-haired Italian reached his lonely apartment that contained a carpet that covered the whole living room floor, a bathroom, a kitchen he rarely use, a bedroom, a flat screen TV, a red-violet couch and a potted plant near the window. He took some change of clothes, which was a red shirt and a pair of brown pants, and quickly changed. The silver-haired Italian took his red laptop and inserted the famous disk to the CD Drive. When he managed to boot the game on, he saw a panel saying that they can connect to your friends through webcam. Gokudera took his phone and called Tsuna.

"_Hello, Hayato-kun" _Tsuna greeted _"What made you call me?"_

"Ah, Jyuudaime, I saw a panel here saying we can connect through webcam."Gokudera said. "What are we going to do?"

"_Ara, about that..." _Tsuna paused for a second. _"Let's connect to each other _after _we make our characters, 'kay?"_

"Got it, Jyuudaime!"

A sound was heard, signalling the other had disabled the call. Gokudera clicked the 'Play' button and was sent to the same page as to where Tsuna was first sent. The silver-haired Italian saw three slots to make your own character and selected one. He was sent to the part to where they make their own character. He made one and his character looked like this.

Gokudera used the name 'Smoking Bomb' for his character. The silver-haired Italian used his hair color and style for his character. His character's eyes were in the color a shade darker than pale red. In addition to his somewhat red eyes, his character has a red tattoo on its right side of its face that looks like a flame. He chose the Tempesta Flame and his weapon of choice; cylindrical sticks of dynamites.

* * *

After receiving the blue device, Yamamoto walked towards Takesushi, their family restaurant. The black-haired boy reached the shop and greeted his father.

"Tou-san, I'm back!" Yamamoto greeted.

"Ah, Takeshi, welcome back!" Tsuyoshi greeted back. "So, did you manage to get the game you've been saving for?"

"I did, tou-san. I wanted to play this first before helping here to the restaurant." Takeshi said. "So, can I?"

"Of course, you can, son." Tsuyoshi agreed. "Just make sure you come down after that, 'kay?"

"Sure, tou-san!" Takeshi shouted as he was walking up to his own room.

The baseball player reached his room, which had a set of baseball things in one corner. He had a fancy yet simple bed that was in the color of magenta at the middle of his room. A blue laptop lay atop on a stack of books for school that was sitting on a pale yellow, wooden study table. Takeshi took some change of clothes from his one-sided closet, which was a yellow shirt covered by a red sports jacket and a loose, blue pants. He got his blue laptop and lay down on his bed. He booted it up and inserted the CD of Vongola Boss: 10th Generation in the CD Drive. He saw a panel saying that they can connect to their friends when he managed to boot it but just cancelled it.

Takeshi saw the 'Play' button and clicked it. The baseball idol was sent to the first page where Tsuna and Gokudera were first sent, the three character slot page. He chose one and was sent to the page where he will make his own character. He made one and it looked like this.

Takeshi used the name 'Asari' for his character. His character's face is just the same as Takeshi's except there was a scar near his chin. The character's face looked very solemn. His character's eyes were with the same jet black color but a bit lighter than his eyes. Takeshi chose the Pioggia Flame and his weapon of choice; a Japanese katana.

* * *

Ryohei was jogging towards the Sasagawa house. After receiving the yellow device from Tsuna, he decided to do some of his EXTREME jogging. The boxing club captain finally arrived at their house after for about an hour of jogging. He opened the door and greeted her sister, who got home with a friend from another school, Sasagawa Ryohei style, of course.

"I am EXTREMELY home, Kyoko!" Ryohei shouted.

"Ah, welcome home, Onii-san." Kyoko poked her head out of the kitchen door. "How was the release?"

"It was great TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said that was more like a shout.

"Really?" Kyoko asked "Do you want to play it?"

"I want to EXTREMELY play this game now, Kyoko!" Ryohei answered. "I will change now TO THE EXTREME!"

Ryohei bolted up the stairs before Kyoko managed to say about the snacks she made. The school idol heard a sigh behind her and turned to see Shina with her forehead being rested on his left hand's palm, Kurokawa with her right hand's palm resting on her chin.

"What's the matter, Shina-san, Hana-san?" Kyoko asked innocently.

Shina just groaned and let her head fall on the table, causing a loud sound. Kurokawa just simply turned to another occupier of the room.

"So, Haru, aren't your parents looking for you?" Kurokawa asked.

"Ah, Haru-san no longer has parents desu" Haru answered shyly, this is a touchy subject after all. Kyoko and Kurokawa felt pity for the black-haired girl.

"So, where do you live now?" Shina asked, whilst playing with her food.

"Haru-san lives in the Bovino Estate since I am the one who takes care of one of my boss' kids, desu." Haru answered politely, trying to control herself from the unfazed red-head.

"Have you ever been in another country?" Shina asked after taking a sip of her water. "The family of Bovino is a rich one and came from Italy. They're also contributors and one of the most trusted allied managements of Vongola Corp."

"Hahi! How did-" Haru was interrupted by Shina smirking, like she had expected it.

"I have my ways, Ms. Miura. Please answer my question." Shina said monotonously. "I have to go soon."

"Haru-san had been to Italy before."

"Had you experienced something strange like a blonde prince with a dental problem throwing knives randomly or tentacles showing out of thin air courtesy of a purple-hooded person?"

"Is being in a private casino and seeing a black-haired teen throwing some glass wines directly at a silver-haired teen considered one?"

It took a minute for Shina to answer and her answer was a yes. She nodded and left by jumping out of the kitchen window. Seriously, that girl has mental problems. Her neighbours once saw her jumping down the roof of her house. Kyoko heard excited shouts of her brother upstairs. She wondered what her brother was about…

* * *

Ryohei opened his room with a loud sound and dropped his bag at the brown wooden floor. He rushed to his pale yellow cabinet and took a white shirt, a yellow sports jacket that was similar to Yamamoto's and a white sweat pants.

He got his yellow laptop and sat on his bed, cross legs. The boxing club captain took the CD of the Vongola Boss: 10th Generation and inserted it at the CD Drive. When Ryohei managed to boot it, he saw the webcam request panel and just cancelled it.

He saw the 'Play' button and was also sent to the first page the others were sent to; the three character slot page. He clicked one and was sent to the character making page. He made one and his character looked a bit like this.

Ryohei used the name 'Rumble Fish' for his character. Ryohei's character had dark green hair, though his hairstyle was still the same. The boxing club captain still added his bandaged at the bridge of his nose and other physical features, except for the hair color, for his character. He chose the Sole Flame and his choice of weapons; a pair of boxing gloves.

* * *

**Normal POV**

After Tsuna and co. managed to make their own characters, they were transported to a place similar to the park in Namimori. Puro Cielo looked around for his friends and spotted them at the gates of the park. Moving towards them, he shouted,

"Smoking Bomb, Asari, Rumble Fish!"

"Ah, Jyuudaime, here!" Smoking Bomb waved at the blonde.

"Ahaha, hello." Asari said casually, though it was hard to tell since it was digitally.

"We are EXTREMELY here... uhh" Rumble Fish trailed off a bit, unsure what name to call the blonde without using Tsuna's name.

The other two were also wondering what to call him too. Noticing the uncertainty of the other three, Puro Cielo decided to answer the lingering question.

"Guys, just call me Puro Cielo." Puro Cielo answered. "For Smoking Bomb's case, you can call me Jyuudaime. For Asari and Rumble Fish's case, you can call me Cielo or by my full name."

"Hai, Jyuudaime."

"Maa, maa, sure Cielo."

"Let us go TO THE EXTREME!"

Rumble Fish basically ran out of the park, followed by Puro Cielo, Smoking Bomb and Asari. Once they reached the large streets, Puro Cielo's first PvP request came on. It came from the Bovino Generation. He sighed and proceeded to contemplate whether to accept it or just simply decline. He still hasn't formed a generation, after all. Puro Cielo, Smoking Bomb, Asari and Rumble Fish talked about for a while and Smoking Bomb came up with a conclusion.

"How about we make our generation now and accept the Bovino's invitation after we make one?"

"Hm, great idea you got there, Smoking Bomb." Puro Cielo commented.

"Agree, agree..." Asari said.

"I EXTREMELY agree with you, Smoking Bomb!" Rumble Fish commented/shouted.

With that, the four boys formed their group named 'Vongola X'. After a few minutes, they officially made a generation with the slots for Nebbia, Nuvola and Fulmine that was all left.

Puro Cielo accepted the PvP request from the Bovino and an all out fight ensued.

The blonde activated his Cielo Flames and instantly went to Hyper Dying Will Mode. His irises became lighter and an orange flame flickered on his forehead and on his black, metal-clad gloves. He continuously punched and kicked enemy after enemy, making sure not to kill them along the way.

Smoking Bomb lit his cigarette and prepared a handful of already lit sticks of cylindrical dynamites. He threw one after another to each enemy who dared to attack his Jyuudaime when he is preoccupied with somebody else. While lighting up some of his dynamites, some people from the Bovino was fleeing for their lives because of the inhumane speed the bomber used. The character's maker started to curse violently about stupid weaklings.

Asari still kept on his cheery smile but with a more determined look. The katana-wielding Pioggia swung his sword to anyone who dared to hurt either of his friends. Strangely, he was in the same situation as Smoking Bomb. Now that I think of it, putting up a smile while swinging a dangerous looking sword is kinda weird. Now that... scared the shitty daylights out of me.

Rumble Fish yelled something and started punching at the enemies, well, extremely. He kept on his determined face and punched anyone who dared to hurt him or the others. Strangely, he was also in the same situation. While he was punching, some of the Bovino members got their pants peed on since Rumble Fish was punching them like just some piece of cake.

All in all, the Vongola X Generation got the Bovino Generation defeated. All of the members got defeated except for two people, one girl and one boy. Puro Cielo started to approach the two and upon closer look, the girl was holding needles with golden tips and the boy had horns sticking out at the either side of his head. The girl was poised in a protective stance in front of the boy, who looks like a 15-year old boy.

"Please do not come any closer or you'll be electrified by my Elettrico Ago." The girl threatened.

"Did you just spoke Italian a while ago?" Puro Cielo asked when he stopped.

"Y-Yes, I just did..." The girl answered. "Does it matter?"

"Actually, no, but..." Puro Cielo's creator took a glance at the girl's name. "Hamura, how did you and that child there was able to join a very strong Generation?"

"We did not actually want to join..." Hamura trailed off. "We were forced to, actually."

Enraged by the thought, Puro Cielo asked Hamura where the Bovino boss was and she pointed to a guy who was about to run away but was cornered immediately by Puro Cielo's three guardians.

"As so you know, you're not going anywhere after what you have done to Hamura and her brother." Puro Cielo informed as he approached the Bovino boss with an orange flame flickering on his forehead.

"I agree with Jyuudaime." Smoking Bomb agreed as he took out his already-lit dynamites. "Forcing a young lady and a child into your Generation is not good."

"Seems like someone here is to greedy to even think for others..." Asari said as he cleaned his sword and his facial expression was changed to an angered one.

"You are going to EXTREMELY pay for that!" Rumble Fish shouted while punching his hands.

"Pardon, you want me to pay for what I did?" The Bovino boss scoffed. "What are you going to do if- Ah!"

The boss was interrupted by an electrified needle near his left hand. The three Vongola X guardians looked at their own boss, only to find him wearing a confused expression. The occupiers of the room then turned to the two Fulmine Flame carriers and it was clear that it was Hamura who threw the needle but the electricity that the golden tipped needles absorbed seemed to come out of nowhere.

"When I said to Puro Cielo earlier that I will electrify him if he came any closer to Rovino and I and this is what I meant."

Rovino's horns sparked of electricity and suddenly, a mass of volts started going to Hamura's needles from the young child's horns. After Rovino electrified the needles, Hamura threw them at the Bovino boss, who started running away only to bump to Smoking Bomb.

The mean boss started sweating cold sweat and finally, he fainted. Puro Cielo chuckled and faced Hamura and Rovino and extinguished his flame.

"It seems like the Bovino boss has 'fainted to death'." Puro Cielo chuckled. "Are you two okay?"

"Y-Yes, I think..." Hamura answered. "How about you Rovino?"

"I'm okay as long as that bastard is gone, away from our digital lives" Rovino answered lazily.

"But, Rovino, you do know that the one we just defeated was your brother's character, right?"

"Yare yare, seems like we have to face his wrath now..."

Puro Cielo smiled at the sight but he still wondered if they really are siblings.

"May I ask something, Hamura-san, Rovino-kun?" Puro Cielo asked and the Fulmine Flame carriers drew their attention to him. "Are you guys really are siblings?"

"Ah, not really, I just act like a big sister to him since Rovino's family are very cold to him. I'm just actually a maid in their house." Hamura answered. "Now, we really need to go. The creator of the Bovino boss is coming for us."

"I just want to ask if you two want join my generation." Puro Cielo said. "If you don't want, I'll not force you at all. I can just find someone else, anyways."

Silence filled in.

"We'll join Vongola X." Hamura said suddenly. "We want to repay you for your kindness to us."

"Yare yare, even if I don't want to join another generation to join that will get a lot attention, you guys all seemed to accept us and very trustworthy." Rovino complimented. "I'll join the Vongola X."

Cheers erupted from the current members of the Vongola X Generation. One by one, the guardians started to log out. Puro Cielo waved one last goodbye to his two Fulmine Flame carriers and also logged out.

And that is how Cielo got his two electrifying Fulmine.

**~Omake~**

Tsuna sighed of relief that he finally got a Fulmine Guardian. What's great was, not only one but two! He started thinking about his Nebbia and Nuvola Guardians. He has this feeling that they will be the hardest one to get.

"It's no use in daydreaming." Tsuna mumbled to himself. "Just gotta wait and see..."

**~Omake End~**

* * *

**Me: How's that for an ending? Just added it so I can hopefully boost up the curiosity of my dear readers.**

**Tsuna: It really does and, hey, you still haven't made Shina answer my invitation to be my guardian.**

**Me: No worries, Tsu-kun, and as for the something I have did, I'll just say in case you didn't notice. When Tsuna and co. are playing the game, I'll call them by their character's name. When they are doing things in real life, I'll call them by their real names. Ciao, FF world!**

**Next Chapter: Hibari Kyoya**


	6. Aloof Nuvola and Kind Cielo

**Me: Hello, FF peeps! As promised, Skylark-kun's going to show up in this chappy and I think she's showing up now…**

**Tsuna: Who?**

**Me: Someone Gokudera knows~**

**Tsuna: Ara, who is it?**

**Me: Dunno, just knew that she's related to Gokudera. Now, why don't we just continue on with the story and just figure it out on your own?**

**Tsuna: Fair enough…**

**Me: Anyways, this is getting long. Thank you for those who reviewed faved and followed! Now, to the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**_

* * *

_Summary:_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, a.k.a Dame-Tsuna, was not actually no-good. He is secretly the son of the famous staff members in Vongola Corporation, Sawada Iemitsu, and Sawada Nana. Despite all this, he kept a low profile since he is the 'Cielo', the 'god' of electronic games_

* * *

**Vongola X**

**Chapter 5**

*BRIINGG*

Tsuna woke up with his feet strangled within the bed sheets. The brunette fell, together with the sheets. He immediately looked at the clock and saw that he had 25 minutes left to prepare for school. Not wasting any time, Tsuna quickly grabbed his Namimori Middle uniform her prepared the night before, and went to take a quick bath. He went out with his shirt halfway buttoned and was struggling to fix the belt.

The brunette went down the stairs with his black bag and rushed inside the dining. Tsuna saw his mother was laying out the food and smiled.

"Ohayo, Kaa-san!" Tsuna greeted, whilst grabbing a toast. "I'll be going!"

"Ohayo, Tsu-kun!" Nana greeted back as Tsuna turned and left the room. "Be careful on your way!"

After the last statement, Nana heard a distinct sound of a door closing and silence engulfed the room. The brunette put on a sad smile as she heard her son's friends talk with his friends. Nana heard the familiar voice of Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. It seems that after they became friends with Tsuna, they have been going to school together every day. Nana got up and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

* * *

"Juudaime, hurry up!" Gokudera shouted. "We're going to be late!"

"HIEE!" Tsuna shrieked.

The brunette took a quick, spare glance to his wrist watch and saw they only have 10 minutes left. Tsuna looked back up and saw the school gates. Few more runs and they're in school already. Once they stepped into the school grounds, the bell rang.

"You're late, herbivore." A menacing voice announced.

"HIEE!" Tsuna shrieked. "Hibari-san!"

"I will bite you to death for being late, herbivore." Hibari said as he lunged at the brunette.

Tsuna shrieked once more and pleaded for help to the other students. Sadly, the crowd of students was already dispelled by Hibari's mere presence. Gokudera dashed to Tsuna's front to block the skylark's attacks, with his bombs at hand. The silver-haired bomber threw the cylindrical sticks towards the dashing prefect but was dodged with a sidestep. The bombs exploded, leaving a crater behind.

"Herbivore, not only you're late but you also destroyed the ground." Hibari said. "Prepare to be bitten to death."

Hibari lunged at Gokudera, only to be blocked by Yamamoto. Once he got close to Yamamoto, the skylark thrust his right tonfa towards the black-haired teen's face.

"HIEE, wait!" Tsuna shouted, and the tonfa stopped an inch away from Yamamoto's nose. "C-Can we j-just do this later?"

"Hn, show up at Città di Combattimenti at 7:00 in Vongola Boss: Tenth Generation."

With one swift motion, the tonfas were gone and hidden in who-knows-where. Hibari turned and headed towards the Disciplinary Office.

"Don't be late, herbivore."

"H-Hai, Hibari-san..." Tsuna agreed and started walking towards his classroom.

Gokudera and Yamamoto followed behind the brunette. They arrived at their class 2 minutes late. To their surprised, they saw Haru sitting beside Kyoko. Haru waved hello to them and they went to their seats. The day went usually, except for Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Haru and Tsuna.

Well, going to fight with Hibari without knowing Tsuna is Cielo would be very hard.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Students quickly packed their things to catch up with the big fight that was going to happen in Citta di Combattimenti. Within 1 hour, half of the student body was already at home, playing Vongola Boss: Tenth Generation. The only ones left are Tsuna and his friends.

"Hey, guys, why don't you go first?" Tsuna asked. "I think I forgot something."

"No, Juudaime, I am coming with you!" Gokudera announced.

"Me too, besides Hibari-san's still lurking around you know." Yamamoto reasoned.

Suddenly, a large, purple box was accidentally dropped from behind Tsuna. Yamamoto swiftly went around the brunette, before Tsuna got it. The black-haired teen picked it up and gave Tsuna a curious look.

"T-That's for Hibari-san..." Tsuna answered.

"Why give this to him, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"I-I just want to..."

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto asked. "Is it really a good idea?"

Tsuna nodded and left it to the nearest tree root. He glanced up the tree where he left the box. The brunette turned and smiled at his two closest friends, and left the school grounds. When they got out of the school grounds, rustles of leaves were heard from the tree where Tsuna left the box. A yellow, flying ball appeared and, upon closer look, it was a yellow,singing canary bird.

_"Midori tanabiku Namimori no_

_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_

Itsumo kawaranu

Sukoyaka kenage

Aah, tomo ni utaou

Namimori chuu"

The bird kept on singing the Namimori Middle School Anthem until its voice faded away, starting from the last sentence of the first verse, due to its distance. After the yellow canary bird, a black figure jumped down and grabbed the purple box Tsuna left.

"Hn, herbivore..." Hibari muttered. "Or should I say 'Puro Cielo'."

* * *

Tsuna sneezed just as he entered his luxurious room. He's really getting some bad vibes about this fight with Hibari. Oh well, there's no turning down every demands the skylark's makes. Sighing, Tsuna picked some comfortable clothes to wear. He changed into a plain orange shirt and brown pants. He went to his computer and booted it on. The brunette inserted the Vongola Boss: Tenth Generation CD and logged character, Puro Cielo, appeared at Inizi.

Once he entered, a screen popped up. It was a short description about Inizi.

"_Inizi is a mystic town full of wonders. As said in the name, this place is the beginning of your adventure to become the 10__th__ Generation of the fearful Vongola. Good luck with your adventure, mafioso!"_

Tsuna closed the window and saw Smoking Bomb, Asari, Rumble Fish and Hamura. Cielo ran towards them and called,

"Smoking Bomb, Asari, Rumble Fish, Hamura!"

"Ah, Juudaime!"

"Yo, Cielo!"

"You are EXTREMELY here, Cielo!"

"Hello, Cielo."

"So, are you guys ready to go to Citta di Combattimenti?" Cielo asked.

"I am EXTREMELY ready, Cielo!" Rumble Fish shouted.

"So am I." Hamura answered. "I'll protect the generation."

"I'm ready when you are, Juudaime!" Smoking Bomb answered.

"Maa maa, I'm also ready when you are." Asari answered.

Giving a thankful nod, Cielo dashed off to the place where the battle with Hibari was going to take place, Citta di Combattiment, with his friends trailing behind. They reached the place a screen about the Citta di Combattimenti popped up.

"_Welcome to Citta di Combattimenti, mafioso! If you're here, you love to fight other players then. This place is famous for holding various fights. Duels, tournaments, battles, you name it, it is all here! Good luck with your fight, mafioso._

Cielo smiled a bit and figured why Hibari wanted to fight in this kind of place. The blonde remembered that this place was famous for holding tournaments in the form of Fiamma Battaglia. It was a battle filled with duels between two battlers with the same flame.

Cielo took sight of a platinum blonde guy in the middle of the gathered crowd. His piercing black eyes scared the by-standers' shit out of them, except for a red head beside the scary guy. He was wearing a purple dress shirt, a black tie and an unbuttoned trench coat.

"I think I see why you chose this place to fight, Kumo-san." Cielo said

"Hn, that herbivore's late." Kumo announced. "I'm biting him to death tomorrow, then."

"Why don't you bite me to death instead?" Cielo asked, with his generation had faces of knowing.

"Not bad, herbivore." Kumo answered. "Prepare to be bitten to death."

Kumo took out his tonfas from who-knows-where. The skylark prepared to fight but a screen interrupted him. Angered, he looked up and saw a request.

"_The Vongola X Generation requested a Fiamma Battaglia against the Foundation Generation. Accept or Decline?"_

Kumo glared at Tsuna, who in return just shrugged his shoulders. Letting out an annoyed breath, Kumo's creator clicked the 'Accept' button. Suddenly, two pink-haired females appeared in-between the fighters. One was wearing a plain white shirt, a black jacket, and a black short-shorts. The other wore the same clothing but the shirt was frilly. Both were wearing black doll shoes. The first female had waist-length hair, while the other had shoulder-length.

"We are the Cervello and the ones in-charge of this Fiamma Battaglia between Vongola X Generation and Foundation Generation." The first Cervello announced.

"The rules are simple." The second Cervello said.

"Each fight would be a one-on-one fight. The fighters of each duel must have the same type of flame. Please answer this question respectfully. Who will fight in this battle?"

"I'll fight the blonde herbivore." Kumo answered.

"I also want to fight Kumo here." Cielo answered.

"We cannot allow that." The first Cervello argued. "According to the rul-"

"Just go with the flow for now, Cervello." An annoyed voice shouted. "I want to see a fight between two strong people!"

A lot of chorused agreement erupted and the first Cervello sighed. She raised her hand and the noise died away. After a few moments of silence, she nodded and the second Cervello gestured both combatants to come forward. She stretched her arms in-between them and asked if both were ready. Cielo and Kumo nodded, both were not leaving each other's gaze. With one swift motion, the Cervello raised both of her hands and said the most awaited word.

"Fight!"

Sounds of metal clashing resounded the place, and sparks flew every time Cielo and Kumo's weapons collided. The watchers had a hard time keeping track of the combatants, due to their very swift movements that all they can see were blurs. This went on for a few minutes and finally, both fighters stopped moving.

Both had ragged breaths and supported minor bruises. If this guys were not Cielo or Kumo, then they have long collapsed. Noticeably, both had not yet activated their respective fames. Smirking, Kumo's tonfas suddenly got bathed in purple flame and got into a fighting stance. Cielo nodded and the middle of his forehead, and his X-Gloves were both covered in orange flames. Alas, the flames were finally activated.

Kumo lunged at Cielo and once he got close, he drived his right tonfa towards the blonde's head. Noticing this, Cielo arched backwards and did a backflip. Once he touched the ground, the blonde made a dash towards the platinum-haired boy and drived his left knee towards the stomach of his opponent. This attack was blocked with crossed tonfas, and the said weapons uncrossed once the blonde jumped back.

A pause ensued again. Suddenly, both lunged at each other and another long streak of blurry movements occurred. The watchers were amazed on how the two lasted so long. After a few minutes, they paused once more but this time something surprising came.

"Let the Cielo capture the aloof Nuvola …" Cielo muttered and a burst of orange flames was created. Only that this time, it was slightly mixed with purple.

Kumo didn't know why but he suddenly collapsed to his knees. The Cielo flames died down and, eventually, fusing out. The Nuvola flame that bathed the platinum-haired's tonfas were also gone. Cielo approached Kumo and bent down to the latter's level.

"So, Kumo wanna join my generation?"Cielo offered.

"Hn." Came the only reply, before Kumo logged out.

"I'll take that as a yes." Cielo said as he got up. The blonde nodded to the Cervellos.

"The winner of this Fiamma Battaglia is… Puro Cielo!" The Cervello announced.

Cheers erupted and with a bright light, the Cervellos were gone. Cielo smiled a bit and watched one by one as the players logged out, until he himself logged out too.

* * *

Tsuna stretched his arms as he trudged to his bed. For no reason at all, the spots where Hibari's character's tonfas grazed his own character were very sore. His clock said it was already 8:00 and thanked Kami that it was Friday. When he reached his king-sized bed, the brunette fell asleep with a smile on his face.

With that, the aloof Nuvola was binded by the kind Sky.

* * *

**Me: Finished!**

**Tsuna: Hey you promised that someone's going to appear!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah but I didn't find how to fit her in. So just meet her next chapter, kay?**

**Tsuna: Fine…**

**Me: Oh yeah, every chapter there would be an additional space about the English translations of any foreign languages. For further understanding, the Fiamma Battaglia is the Ring Battle, but I just named it like that instead of Ring Battle because they were not fighting over any rings. That's it, ciao!**

**Dictionary:**

**Fiamma Battaglia- Italian for 'Flame Battle'  
**

**Inizi- Italian for 'begginings'**

**Citta di Combattimenti- Italian for 'City of Fights'**

**Ciao~**

**~Kyubiko~**


	7. Summer Festival

**Hello there! Kyu-san here. There is not much to say for this A/N but some thanks to those who reviewed, followed and made this their favorite. I would also like to thank the person who added this to his community. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!_**

* * *

_Summary:_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, a.k.a Dame-Tsuna, was not actually no-good. He is secretly the son of the famous staff members in Vongola Corporation, Sawada Iemitsu, and Sawada Nana. Despite all this, he kept a low profile since he is the 'Cielo', the 'god' of electronic games_

* * *

Vongola X

Chapter 6

Today was July 16, the start of Natsu Masuri. Once Tsuna woke up, he felt the festival vibes come to him. The brunette smiled as he opened the door to his balcony and felt the air of festivity. He glanced down and saw people running to places here and there, trying to patch Namimori up for the annual Summer Festival. Hearing Nana call him for breakfast, he closed the balcony door and ran down on his sleeping clothes.

"Ohayo, Kaa-san!"Tsuna greeted happily once he entered the dining room.

"Ohayo, Tsu-kun!" Nana greeted back, whilst putting the plate of eggs on the table. "You seem quite happy early in the morning."

"Well, the Summer Festival is coming and I can just feel it in the air!" Tsuna answered excitedly.

"I have a feeling Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun, Ryohei-kun and Kyoya-kun have something to do with this mood of yours..." Nana pointed out.

"What if I said yes?" Tsuna asked, cocking his head sideways. "And how did you know?"

The brunette's answer was a tight hug from his ever-caring mother. He chuckled at his mother's antics and said,

"Kaa-san, at this rate, you're going to choke me to death."

"O-Oh, sorry..." Nana muttered, scrambling back to her seat. "I'm... just happy you finally got some friends."

"Y-Yeah, sorry for worrying you."Tsuna apologized.

"There is no need for you to apologize." Nana assured, while placing food on her plate. "As your mother, it is my duty to make sure you have fun."

"Arigato, Kaa-san..." Tsuna muttered, while placing his own set of food on his plate. "Arigato..."

After eating breakfast, Tsuna went up to his room to take a bath and get ready for today. The brunette was told to come at Namimori Middle School to prepare for their Summer Festival. Hearing that, Tsuna was excited beyond words.

When the brunette finished taking a bath, he quickly changed into an orange hoodie with a red number 27 in the middle of it. His lower part consisted of brown cargo pants and shoes. After one attempt of taming his brown hair, Tsuna gave up and let his brown locks defy the gravity. Ever since Tsuna knew he can't tame his wild, brown locks, he always thought logic had a day-off whenever he thought of it.

Pushing the thought aside, Tsuna waved goodbye to his mother and grabbed his orange duffel bag on his way out. Building up his 'Dame-Tsuna' facade, Tsuna stepped out of the comfort of his house.

* * *

A brunette collapsed to the nearest chair once half of the preparation was finished. The board members of Namimori Town agreed the Summer Festival would be at July 18. That would be in two days from now, since today was July 16.

Tsuna remembered how his day went. The brunette tripped 15 times, broke something 20 times, had something crash on him 10 times and, lastly, fell on the stairs 5 times. It was still a miracle how Tsuna survived all those mishaps that happened. Also, the brunette had a conclusion that when you get hurt at Vongola Boss: 10th Generation, your body in the real world will become sore in the spots where your character was hit.

And that was so not helping.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Yamamoto asked as he sat beside the brunette.

"Yeah, just a bit tired." Tsuna answered in an assuring way.

"Just a bit tired my ass!" A female voice said from behind. Yamamoto and Tsuna turned to see their favorite red head.

"Maa maa, hey, Shina how you doing?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm fine, just tired and all." Shina answered, while grabbing a water bottle.

Silence filled in and Shina gulped down the whole bottle. After drinking, the red head did the basketball shooting pose and threw it. It was shot perfectly and it entered the bin with ease. Shina did a victory dance and turned to the boys, her expression was sad.

"Hey, guys, you really ought to know this..." Shina said as she rubbed her hands nervously. "My dad just got recently promoted to the main branch of his office, Cavallone Wine Company."

"And?" Tsuna asked.

"And my family and I have to move to Sicily, Italy tomorrow." Shina continued.

"Move to Italy?!" Yamamoto and Tsuna exclaimed.

Shina sheepishly smiled and gave a letter. Before Tsuna and others managed to say goodbye, the red head dashed off. Shrugging, Tsuna and Yamamoto went to Takesushi. Before leaving the gates, the brunette stopped and looked around.

"W-Where is Hayato?" Tsuna asked and, right on cue, a certain voice called out.

"Juudaime, over here!"

"Ah, Hayato, come on!" Tsuna waved. "We're going to Takesushi!"

Once Gokudera reached them, they set off to Takesushi. They ate and went to their respective houses. That night, Tsuna slept with a smile.

* * *

_2 days later, July 18..._

Tsuna woke up with the wake of his alarm. The brunette stretched and got out of his plush bed. He took his Namimori uniform that was prepared the day before and took a bath. Tsuna got out and went down to eat breakfast.

"Ohayo, Kaa-san!"Tsuna greeted as he sat down on his chair.

"My, you look very happy today, Tsu-kun!" Nana observed as she watched her son get some food.

"Well, it is the annual Summer Festival." Tsuna reasoned out and finished his food. "I'll go to school now. Bye, Kaa-san."

Tsuna waved goodbye to Nana and took his orange duffel bag and an extra bag for a change of clothes. The brunette ran towards Namimori Middle School to prepare for his booth. The brunette, together with Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru and Kyoko, were placed in the first shift. Their time will start on 7:15 and ends on 8:15.

Tsuna arrived at school before 7:00 and quickly rushed to his classroom. There, a grey banner with the name 'Vongola X Cafe' written on it. The word 'Vongola' was written with the colors orange, red, blue, green, yellow, purple and indigo. The letter 'X' was written in black. The words 'café' was written in white. The brunette remembered how they prepared for their booth.

_Flashback_

_Students of 1-B were buzzing here and there. After hearing from their president that they would hold a café for the booth, they instantly jumped to work. The class was divided into 3 groups._

_The first group, the one in-charge of classroom designing, quickly made individual sketches of designs. Shina, one of the best artists in 1-B, was part and made multiple sketches. Gokudera was also in the group because of his creative designing in structure._

_The second group, the one in-charge of the costume, also quickly made individual sketches of the costumes the whole class is going to wear. Haru was in the group because of her great imagination when it comes to fashion._

_The third and last group, the one in-charge of cooking, were thinking of the dishes they can make. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Kyoko were there since they made a great team together._

_All the groups were not able to make a permanent idea since they did not know what the theme would be. Well, that was until they decided to have a break. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru, Kyoko and Shina were sitting in one place, trying to brainstorm about their theme._

"_How about the mafia?" Shina asked only to be turned down._

"_Nope, we need it to be homey and a cheerful place..." Tsuna informed._

"_How about Japanese culture?" Yamamoto decided._

"_We need something unique, like other cultures." Kyoko turned down._

"_How about summer, desu?" Haru asked._

"_That was the theme last year, Miura." Shina informed._

"_Well, anymore ideas?" Gokudera said, his silver hair tied in a ponytail and with black glasses. "Because I can't think of anything."_

"_Wow, that's new..." Shina muttered._

_Gokudera glared at the red-haired girl, who just shrugged it off. Really, what was her problem?_

"_Shina Tamano..." Yamamoto muttered._

"_What is it?" Shina turned to the black-haired boy._

"_Nothing, I was just testing it." Yamamoto answered. "It just sounds so foreign and all."_

"_Is that so?" Shina asked. "Well, it is about you guys must have noticed it."_

_Suddenly, the whole class grew quiet. Tsuna came to the conclusion that the whole 1-B class were listening to them. Shina just shrugged again and opened her mouth to speak._

"_I am an illegitimate daughter of an Italian man and a Japanese woman." Shina said and Gokudera cringed. "When I heard about it, I ran away from home and changed my last name."_

"_EH?!" The whole class shouted but Shina was not yet finished._

"_Basically, I am half Japanese, half Italian." Shina continued. "My mom was a singer, whose family moved in Italy when she was 12. My father was her manager."_

"_When I was 9, my caretaker and I were walking down a corridor. We were supposed to go to my room but we overheard my parent's conversation. My mom came over to do some work with my dad as his manager, but in reality to talk about their daughter. For the years I spent in that wretched place, I grew to know that the woman my dad was married to and her children hated me. Well, who would expect someone who came from the blood of the rich and the beauty, to turn out so rebellious."_

"_So, basically, your mother was a singer and your dad was a manager. They bore you and when you were 9, you knew you were actually illegitimate child." Gokudera summarized, receiving a nod. "What was your real last name then?"_

"_Oh, it was Unita." Shina said simply, making the whole class gape in shock. "A week after that my mother took me away to migrate to Japan, and there I changed my last name to Tamano, my mother's last name."_

"_Who was this dad you were talking about?" Yamamoto asked._

"_That is my stepfather." Shina answered. "When I was 10, my mother and him got married. I had a really good life then."_

_Silence managed to pit in and the whole class only gaped in shock, except for Tsuna though. He was still busy brooding over something. The Unita Family was known to be very successful in life and business. Suddenly, Tsuna piped in._

"_I think I know what our theme can be."_

"_What?" Mochida snickered. "Let me guess, ponies and rainbows?"_

"_N-Not that!" Tsuna defended, standing up from his chair. "I was thinking of Vongola Boss: 10th Generation!"_

_The class grew silent and smiled. In an instant, they all went back to work._

_End Flashback_

Tsuna smiled and entered class 1-B. Pictures of the former bosses in the Vongola Boss Series were taped on the wall, like a hall. Starting from left side of the door was picture of Vongola Primo and his Guardians. Next was the Vongola Secondo and his Guardians. The pictures continued until Vongola Nono. The right side of the door was left empty for the Vongola Decimo.

Orange, red, blue, green, yellow, purple and indigo streamers adorned the random parts of the classroom, acting as Dying Will Flames. The tables were the high, small ones and was paired with high chairs. The tables were red and the chairs were black. Two gray buffet table lined up at the opposite side of the door.

Sighing, Tsuna put his bags on the designated shelf. Then, the brunette went straight to the kitchen. It was a small one though, enough to fit inside a classroom.

Inside the mini kitchen, the brunette saw his friends and other group mates. Yamamoto was preparing the ingredients, Kyoko was setting out the ingredients, Haru was doing some last touches on the costume, so as Gokudera for the interior design.

Yamamoto and Gokudera noticed him and waved at him.

"Jyuudaime, over here!" Gokudera shouted.

"Ah, Tsuna, you're here!" Yamamoto cheerily said.

Tsuna nodded as acknowledgement towards his 2 best friends. In an instant, Kyoko dragged him towards the place where she was setting up the recipes. Kyoko pointed towards the table and said,

"Tsuna-kun, mind if you help me pick out the recipes?"

"Oh, okay." Tsuna accepted, earning glares from the fanboys. "What recipes do we need?"

"Oh, simple." Kyoko answered as she organized the cookbooks. "We need Italian recipes since our theme is somewhat related to Italy."

Tsuna nodded, not caring if his dame façade if wearing off. To his bullies, the brunette would still stay as Dame-Tsuna.

"Good choice, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna agreed. "Shall we start?"

Kyoko beamed brightly that it made Tsuna blush. Turning his attention back to what he was doing, the brunette fished out some recipes and pointed them to Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan, how about some Tiramisu and Panna Cotta for dessert?" Tsuna asked.

"Hm, not bad at all but these recipes fit for 4-6 people." Kyoko stated. "We need someone to compute them for many people."

"Oh, I know the right person for that!" Tsuna chirped as he turned towards Gokudera. "Gokudera, come here!"

Said silver-haired looked up and his attitude turned a full 360 degrees. Instantly, Gokudera was at his Jyuudaime's side.

"What is it, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"Gokudera, mind if you compute these here for more than 4-6 people in one serving? Please?" Tsuna asked.

"Anything for you, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said. "We're done with the last touches anyways."

"Thank you, Gokudera-san!" Kyoko thanked. "Along the way, can you please help get some satisfying recipes? You know, since you're from Italy."

"Yeah, please Gokudera?" Tsuna pleaded.

"Of course, Jyuudaime!"

Instantly, Professor Gokudera was in, complete with the glasses and ponytail. The trio started to pick and compute for the recipes once more. Along the way, Tsuna took note of the recipes him, Gokudera and Kyoko hand-picked.

For Vegetables and Fruits: Insalata Caprese (Caprese Salad), Pomodori Ripieni (Stuffed Tomatoes), Macedonia Salad.

For Pizza: Calzone, White Pizza, Cheese Pizza

For Pasta: Linguine Alla Bortaga (Roe Linguine), Linguine Alla Vongole (Linguine with Clams), and Spaghetti Agolio Olio Peporcino (Garlic Oil and Chili Spaghetti)

For Meat: Polpette di Carne (Meatballs), Arrosto di Maiale (Roasted Pork Leg Joint), Spezzatino con Patate (Beef Stew with Potatoes)

For Specials and Desserts: Zabaglione, Sicilian Cannoli, Tiramisu, Panna Cotta, and Mozzarella in Carozza (Mozzarella in Carriage)

After Tsuna, Gokudera and Kyoko finalized the list, they announced the recipes. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground but managed to fixate them after Kyoko said it was easy to make. Luckily, they didn't need to buy the ingredients since Shina came earlier to give some Italian ingredients in bulk. It seemed like she knew there would be a lot of customers coming to the Vongola X Café.

They had about 2 hours or so and it took 30 minutes to convince the principal and Hibari- don't even think about it- to use the Cooking Room. Basically, 10 minutes for the principal and 20 minutes for Hibari. Now, they had about 1 hour and 30 minutes before the annual Summer Festival started officially. Instantly, the whole 1-B started to work and divided themselves into 5 groups.

After cooking for about an hour, they did the set up of the table. The girls draped the black table cloth over the two gray buffet tables. Their secretary, the one who has the prettiest handwriting, wrote the names of the food and their English translation in a beautiful cursive handwriting.

Coincidentally, Shina also gave the exact number of see through nameplates. They inserted the white papers inside the nameplates and put them in front of their respective food. In exactly 7:10, the whole 1-B managed to finish cooking and preparing the food. Hell, they even managed to make extras!

Next, they spent the next 5 minutes wearing the costumes of the waiters. The people who are going to cook, mainly Yamamoto, Kyoko and Tsuna, no need to wear costumes but instead, clothes that would make them easier to cook. The daily flag ceremony started with the Namimori Anthem and then the speech for the official opening of the Summer Festival by the Namimori Principal.

"_To all of the people present, welcome to Namimori Middle. I am Mr. Tony Stark, the principal of the school. This…" _Principal Stark kept on ranting about Namimori Middle but then…

"_This is also where I graduated and-" _Principal Stark was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"_For taking a long time to finish your speech, I will bite you death." _Hibari's voice was heard behind Mr. Stark.

"KYAAAAA!"

A girly scream echoed throughout the whole school coming from the Recording Room. It was presumably Mr. Stark since Hibari was behind him. After a few seconds, Hibari's voice came on.

"_Herbivores, you may now start the Festival."_

With that, cheers echoed across the whole school and different people started to enter the Namimori Middle school gate. Before the Summer Festival started, the janitors wisely made a sign that said no one should enter the roof for Hibari Kyoya was in there. Truth to be told, no one really entered the school roof.

Some students from class 1-B who are not yet working decided to distribute some flyers and posters about the Vongola X Café. People got instantly interested and they went to class 1-B almost immediately.

The first shift became hectic and the visitors liked it just taking the first bite. The Mozzarella in Carozza, Calzone, Spaghetti Agolio Olio Peporcino, Macedonia Salad, Linguine Alla Vongole, Tiramisu and Panna Cotta became instant hits.

This continued till the last shift.

* * *

It was already around 7:00 pm and the first day of the Summer Festival in Namimori Middle just finished. The last shift, mainly Mochida, Osamu and some others, were fixing things up. Sounds of things moving echoed around class 1-B.

"Hey, Osamu, why do we get to be the ones to fix this up?" Mochida grunted as he folded a table cloth.

"Don't complain to me, Mochida." Osamu informed, while drying off the utensils. "Complain to that stupid Nezu-sensei."

"Tch… stupid Nezu…" Mochida grumbled.

After finishing the last things that needed to be done, Mochida and the others left the classroom. Everyone's fetchers were there except Mochida's, so he had to resort to walking. While walking, Mochida felt someone was following him.

"Oi, who's there?" Mochida asked, stopping in his tracks.

The only answer he received was the rustling of leaves. Instantly, Mochida got scared and started walking once more, but in a faster speed. Out of nowhere, a shadow leaped towards Mochida.

After that, the people in that street saw Mochida with broken teeth and bones and a golden pocket watch with a certain time on it.

* * *

**Me: Oya, that suspense-ish part supposed to be in Beautiful, Dark Wonders!**

**Gokudera: No, it's supposed to be here.**

**Me: Hahaha, very funny, Ahoshi, very funny.**

**Tsuna: You guys perfectly know that your sarcasms are corny, right?**

**Me: Hush, our dear Tuna. I perfectly know. Anyways, sorry for not updating. I had school and well… you guys know. This chapter is an important filler chapter so yeah. I was supposed to update yesterday but we went out to the mall to watch Breaking Dawn. Next time!**

**~Kyubiko~**


	8. 2795 and 5986 Moment? Kyu-chan Approves!

**Me: Gomen minna! I didn't mean to update slowly.**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu, the bitch- *a knife stabs the pineapple hat he's wearing***

**Me: As I said… I AM NO ONE'S BITCH! And nice Fran cosplay, Mr. Pineapple.**

**Mukuro: Enjoy the story. While I'm here with Viper-chan, making a collaboration story about author bashing.**

**Me: Now Playing: Nobody Compares by One Direction**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! So sad…**_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, a.k.a Dame-Tsuna, was not actually no-good. He is secretly the son of the famous staff members in Vongola Corporation, Sawada Iemitsu, and Sawada Nana. Despite all this, he kept a low profile since he is the 'Cielo', the 'god' of electronic games_

**Vongola X**

**Chapter 7**

When the news of Mochida being abducted spread throughout the whole Namimori Town, the residents can't help but fear for their safety. And to Hibari. When the news fell onto Hibari's hearing, being mad was seriously an underestimation. The is 1 problem. The 2nd problem was the Summer Festival.

When Mochida was abducted by the mysterious gang, it was the night of the 1st day of the Summer Festival. There are 2 days and the mayor said the show must go on. So, leaving no choice, the Namimori residents continued on the joy of the festival , but this time, a little cautious.

It was around 2:00 and so far, no abductions happened. Osamu and his friends were taking a stroll around the Namimori campus because of the Summer Festival. They decided to stop and rest at the bench set up by the school. One of Osamu's friends heard some rustling of the bushes.

"Hey, Osamu, do you hear that?" The guy, let's call him Friend no.1, asked.

"Which one?" Osamu looked up from his snowcone.

"Yeah, I heard it too." Another, Friend no.2, agreed. "You know the rustling of leaves."

"Wimps, that's just the wind!" Osamu scoffed.

"C-Could it Mochida's abductor?" Another, Friend no.3, asked.

"M-Maybe." Friend no. 2 stammered.

"R-Run!" Friend no. 1 shouted.

They screamed and ran for their lives. Osamu just scoffed and rolled his eyes. _'At least I would be getting some silence…" _Osamu thought as he returned to his snowcone.

"Idioth…" A voice mumbled, sending chills to Osamu's spine. "You shouldth have listened to your friends."

"W-Who are you?" Osamu asked as he dared himself to look at the person.

"None of your businessth…" The voice mumbled. "See you in the hospital."

Osamu's scream was heard and within the next minute, people flocked the place. Police investigated and Osamu was brought to the hospital. The police retrieved some things and clues. Osamu had 11 broken teeth, broken bones, a pocket watch and a letter addressed to Puro Cielo.

"Strange, why is there a letter for Puro Cielo?" A bystander asked.

"I know right!" Another shouted.

Chatters erupted but Tsuna zoned it all out. When Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna, Kyoko and Ryohei heard about, they immeadiately ran towards the scene. When the police informed there was a letter addressed to Cielo, they froze, except for Kyoko, and tensed at the thought. Millions of questions ran through Tsuna's head like, 'What if they knew I was Puro Cielo?', 'What would I do?'

All those thoughts dissipated because of his newfound friends.

"Don't worry, Juudaime, we're here for you." Gokudera assured. "I will defeat that person!"

"That's right, Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed. "We're friends after all."

"We will EXTREMELY defeat the gang!" Ryohei said.

"Huh?" Kyoko asked. "What do you mean to defeat the gang?"

The 4 boys paled upon hearing what Kyoko said. Tsuna stammered and tumbled in his words. They should have been more careful! Oh well, she deserved to know it.

"Uhhh…" Tsuna sent a look of pleading for help to his friends. "It's quite hard to… explain."

"W-What we mean is that we can explain it to you." Yamamoto explained nervously. "B-But not now."

"Why?" Kyoko asked.

Thankfully, Haru came and asked what's wrong. Gokudera explained with a noticeable pink tint on his cheeks. Wait, what?! Gokudera Hayato is blushing?! Behold a miracle has been brought down by Kami! Tsuna and the others jawdropped and comically did a shocked pose. The one where they jump with their arms up kind.

"W-What?!" Gokudera shouted.

"N-Nothing matters, Gokudera." Tsuna stammered.

"Let's just tell her, Tsuna." Haru suggested. "But in your house, though."

"Yeah, I think she deserves to know." Tsuna agreed. "I-I'll ask if she can go to my house."

Tsuna went to Kyoko and asked if she can go to his house later. Kyoko agreed and said that she will come later with Ryohei. Tsuna happily told his friends and started to pack their things. Since Principal Stark thought it would be too dangerous for the students to stay longer, and told them to go home.

Ryohei stayed behind for a while to wait for Kyoko and together they would got there. But one thought occurred Tsuna before he, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Haru can go.

"Onii-san, do you know how to get to my house?" Tsuna asked Ryohei.

"Uhhhh…" For a moment, Ryohei lost his extremeness. "I do not EXTREMELY know!"

"Stupid Turf Top!" Gokudera shouted. "What if you guys got caught, huh?!"

"G-Gokudera, it's okay…" Tsuna assured. "I was just wondering…"

"Onii-san, can we just go with Tsuna-kun and the others?" Kyoko asked.

"That would be EXTREMELY great!" Ryohei said extremely.

"A-Alright, then, my house is quite far from school, so…" Tsuna faltered.

"That's okay, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko beamed, holding Tsuna's hands with her own. "Come on!"

Tsuna blushed brightly and lead the way. The walk to Tsuna's house was pretty long and the group was strangely in pairs. And something got there attention while walking. _Hibari Kyoya _was having a _conversation_ with a _girl_, whom has a _pineapple_ hairstyle. The group continued on, afraid they might get 'bitten to death'.

Tsuna was walking with Kyoko, hand in hand, and was learning more about each other. Haru and Gokudera were walking, following their best friends, and talked about something that obviously made the white-haired Italian blush. Or is it because of the peson he's talking to? Whatever. Yamamoto and Ryohei were talking about sports. The first 2 looked like couples.

Actually, when they passed by some adults, they commented on how nice they with each other to Haru and Gokudera, and how cute they are together to Tsuna and Kyoko. One time, a kid had the guts to ask Tsuna if Kyoko was his girlfriend.

He was playing with his friends at that time. Suddenly, they stopped playing and they talked to each other. They approached them by group and the kid tugged on Tsuna's right pant leg, gaining his attention.

"Hey, mister, is she your girlfriend?" The kid bravely asked, gesturing to Kyoko.

"W-What?" Tsuna stammered. "N-No, not at all."

"What made you think that?" Kyoko asked.

"You two were holding hands like a couple." The kid bluntly answered.

"Were just bestfriends!" Kyoko proudly announced. "Here's a treat."

Kyoko took out lollipops out of her bag and gave it to the children. The female brunette stood up and dragged Tsuna to the direction he pointed. Few minutes later, they reached the front of Tsuna's house. Did I tell you it was very large?

"Wow, your house is so big, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko squealed.

"Well, once we go to my room, I'll tell you a big secret." Tsuna informed, opening the gates.

"Why me?" Kyoko asked.

"Because I trust you, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna answered as he and the others walked towards the door. "Come on, I'll show you around for a while."

Tsuna showed Kyoko around while the others were in the process of calling the police and ask what's inside the letter. At the end of the tour, Tsuna showed his room. Video games were cluttered all over the room.

"You have a nice room, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko commented. "Except for these video games."

"I know." Tsuna sighed as he bent down to pick the video games up. "I just have this habit to throw them everywhere in my room."

"You should be careful next time." Kyoko chastised as she too bent down to pick the video games up.

They spent the picking and putting of the video games in silence. At least until Kyoko was standing on a stool to put up some video games on a high shelf. She fell out of balance and gave out a yelp.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at Kyoko. What he saw made him drop the CDs he was holding. "Kyoko-chan!"

Tsuna leapt in time to catch Kyoko. The female brunette was sitting on top of the male brunette's abdomen. Video games were scattered around them… again. Kyoko sighed of relief because she was safe and was thankfully not wearing a skirt… The female brunette's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko gasped, looking at the male brunette and getting up. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" Tsuna answered quietly as he took Kyoko's hand and got up.

"I'm really sorry." Kyoko quietly as she held on Tsuna's hand. "I should have been more careful…"

"N-No, it's alright!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Why don't I tell you the secret now?"

"Okay." Kyoko nodded.

Tsuna gestured for them to sit on the bed. The male brunette steeled himself as he prepared himself to say it. He let out a deep sigh and said,

"My… father… is Iemitsu Sawada." Tsuna informed. "He works as a top officer in the Vongola Corporation. And that just the half of it."

Kyoko's eyes widened in surprise.

"And… I am Cielo… the guys you call god of electronic games." Tsuna closed his eyes, waiting for Kyoko's reaction.

"You are?!" Kyoko exclaimed. "I always look up to you in gaming!"

"Y-You do?" Tsuna asked.

"Yep, also Hana and Haru!" Kyoko chirped.

"Well, actually Haru knows." Tsuna informed. "She and Lambo are my Fulmine after all."

"Ah…" Kyoko mumbled.

"Does something matters, Kyoko?" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing…" Kyoko sighed. "I'm kind of tired…"

"Is that so?" Tsuna said. "You should have told me since Maria and the other housekeepers made us some snacks."

Kyoko brightened and took Tsuna's hand as he helped the female brunette stand up. _'What a gentleman!' _Kyoko thought, smiling. They went down to the dining room, laughing and hand-to-hand. Once they got down, what they saw surprised them.

Gokudera _and _Haru were bickering. Usual. But something was off. They were both _blushing_.

"Oh… uh… hey guys… ?" Tsuna awkwardly greeted.

"Does something matters?" Kyoko asked, looking at Ryohei and Yamamoto.

"Well~" Yamamoto strangely said in a sing-song voice. "These two-"

"Shut up, baseball freak!" A still-blushing Gokudera shouted.

"B-Besides, it was an accident!" Haru spluttered.

"Can I know what's this about?" Tsuna asked, still holding hands with Kyoko.

Ryohei and Yamamoto only smiled while Haru and Gokudera blushed until they looked like tomatoes. Seriously, what happened? Remember that they were told ask the police about the letter addressed to Cielo? Let us go back when they were doing it _diligently_.

Yamamoto, Ryohei, Haru and Gokudera were assigned to ask the police if they can have the letter. They were in the living room, brainstorming how to say it to the police.

"How about we tell them we're die-hard fans of Cielo and we want the letter?" Haru suggested.

"They'd think it would be weird, woman." Gokudera informed rather harshly. "Plus, it is their lead to the gang."

"I EXTREMELY don't know what are we talking about!" Ryohei suddenly exclaimed.

"Forget it, Turf Top!" Gokudera shouted, mouth has an unlit cigarette. "Your hopeless!"

"Why don't we just say we're Cielo's friends and he told us to get the letter for him?" Yamamoto suggested.

The other's reaction was like Lambo just dropped a flash grenade inside the living room… which almost happened the last me he went to Tsuna's house. But let's not go there. Haru clapped in joy, Gokudera just snorted but smiled nevertheless and Ryohei shouted to the extreme.

"I'll call them!" Haru exclaimed.

"What?!" Gokudera protested. "It's for Juudaime, I should make the call!"

"No, me!" Haru complained back.

The 2 lov- Ahem, I mean- _teenagers _kept on bickering like an old married couple. I mean fighting over who would call the police is like… ugh. Who would want to call the police just to get a letter? Oh well… world's crazy.

Yamamoto just smiled and shook his head. Ryohei just cheered for no one in particular. Suddenly, Maria and whispered something to Yamamoto and Ryohei. Turns out she and the other maids ship Haru and Gokudera and Tsuna and Kyoko together. They also planned to make the boys be with their respective girls. Hearing the plan, Yamamoto and Ryohei had smiles on their faces.

All they need to do is sit back and relax what would happen next.

"I told you I'm more careful with my words!" Haru defended, holding the portable phone.

"But this is for Juudaime, woman!" Gokudera defended, taking the phone from Haru.

"Really like an old married couple…" Maria sighed then turned to the the maids and said in a voice used by lolis. "Alright, girls, 5986 Plan, start!"

A maid with black hair and another with blonde hair snuck up behind Haru and Gokudera respectively. Maria took the phone, which the two were starting to ignore, and threw Yamamoto, who caught it with his baseball reflexes. Yamamoto and Ryohei dialed the local police station's number and talked about the letter, which went smoothly than expected.

When the trio's role done, the blonde and black-haired maids pushed Haru and Gokudera's back lightly and Yamamoto, Ryohei and the maids prepared any device where they can take pictures. Haru and Gokudera felt a push and were about to complain, which was only then they realized that they were so close a light push will… _kiss _them.

They were frozen in realization when they felt each other's lips smash to the other. Gradually, they both closed their eyes, unaware of the mini-paparazzi and Haru and Gokudera's blushes.

After a moment, they broke apart and eyes widened about they just did. Haru covered her lips rather gracefully in shock and Gokudera just stared in shock. The maids bursted in giggles and Yamamot and Ryohei high-fived. Oh, they would totally tell Tsuna and Kyoko this.

"Before this little… ordeal, we made some afternoon snacks." Maria informed. "They're at the dining room."

Haru and Gokudera wordlessly nodded and ran off to the dining room. Yamamoto and Ryohei followed the 2, grinning like there was no tomorrow. When they settled inside the dining room, awkward silence enveloped the group. Haru and Gokudera were still blushing and avoided each other's gaze. Yamamoto played with an orange and Ryohei shadow boxed somewhere. Until they heard 2 melodious laugh coming from 2 people.

Those 2 people entered and were instantly affected by the awkwardness. Tsuna greeted awkwardly and Kyoko asked. Yamamoto attempted to tell them. Until the stupid author- Ahem, excuse me. The fake author, Mukuro, had taken Kyu-chan's place as the author. Back to story, [Before I get thrown by a pineapple too.] Maria came and dished everything out.

"What Yama-chan meant was they were kissing in the middle their work a while ago." Maria supported, standing at the door of the dining room together with the maids. "We all have proof."

"Oh, really?" Tsuna asked, still holding Kyoko's hand. "Can I see it?"

"Can I see it too, Maria?" Kyoko asked.

Maria glanced at the two, who were holding hands, before tossing her phone to Tsuna, who caught it using his 2 hands. They looked at the picture and wore rather bemused expressions. They waited in bated breath and the two couple-like brunettes just laughed.

"I'd say Haru and Gokudera do look good for each other." Tsuna commented.

"I agree with that, Tsu-kun!" Kyoko agreed.

"Here you go, Maria!" Tsuna shouted as he tossed the phone back to the brunette maid.

"Alright, girls, 2795 Plan will start when I tell it, okay?" Maria winked, a star coming out of it. "Let's go!"

Tsuna just rolled at his maids' antics. They were like a group with Maria as their leader. Kyoko and Tsuna just sat down together.

"Is it official?" Tsuna asked, Gokudera and Haru before taking a bite of his chocolate pie.

"Not yet…" Gokudera mumbled but then exclaimed in realization. "I-I mean never!"

"I thought I heard a 'yet' there…" Tsuna commented quietly.

"How about you and Kyoko?" Haru asked to Kyoko and Tsuna.

"We'll know about each other more." Tsuna informed calmly. "I haven't really known Kyoko-chan that much before the Labrador Dog Incident."

"Ah…" Haru was taken aback by the answer. She didn't expect for Tsuna to answer the question rather calmly.

"Okay, so.. uh." Yamamoto said awkwardly. "The letter will arrive tomorrow after the police will make a thorough investigation."

"I don't think there would be 'after police will make a thorough investigation'." Tsuna commented. "Hibari-san said he got it for us."

"When will it arrive?" Gokudera asked.

"I wish it is EXTREMELY awesome!" Ryohei wished out of the blue.

"It will arrive tomorrow." Tsuna informed. "Be here with your laptops at 11 am. According to Hibari that is."

**Me: Fufufufufu… today was awesome!**

**Tsuna: Why is that?**

**Me: Well, I was wondering if Mukuro being compared to pineapples were a coincidence then suddenly! I thought of his trident, which is so spiky and he loves using it against Fran and other people. I compared it to the skin of the pineapple fruit ans spiky and spikes people because of it. Mukuro has a pineapple hairstyle to me pineapples are so mean, before I was introduced to KHR, so…**

**Everyone: Voila!**

**Me: Mukuro is the living pineapple! *does a ta-da pose***

**Tsuna: I did not notice that…**

**Me: I'm so good too! Oh, and before we go. Review and you guys have more 2795, 5986 and 1896 too! Probably some LucR, FVB/ FV/ BV, 3387/ RyoHana/ Ryohei x Hana, LamPin/ LI and much more! Just request a pairing and I'll think about it. No Yaoi, Yuri, and Crack pairings, 'kay? Alright.**

**NP: Last First Kiss**

**Ciao~**

**~Kyubiko~**


	9. The Not-So-Dreaded Letter

**Me: Sorry, minna! I was kind of busy even though it's already summer. I was in the mall every day because we're making my room.**

**Mukuro: Yeah, your girlish room…**

**Me: It's not girlish. You're not even supposed to be here! Get out, pineapple!**

**Mukuro: FYI, fox, in an alternate universe, someone is writing fanfics about you and among those are mine and the Mist Arcobaleno's!**

**Viper: Muku-chan, did you hit your head or something?**

**Me: Did you two hit your heads or something?! You guys are acting weird!**

**Viper and Mukuro: Whatever.**

**Me: They're not even supposed to be here… *goes to emo corner***

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, a.k.a Dame-Tsuna, was not actually no-good. He is secretly the son of the famous staff members in Vongola Corporation, Sawada Iemitsu, and Sawada Nana. Despite all this, he kept a low profile since he is the 'Cielo', the 'god' of electronic games_

* * *

**Vongola X**

**Chapter 8**

Tsuna woke up suddenly with the sound of his alarm clock, which was his own Dame-shriek recorded. He himself did not know how that came to. He just have a feeling someone changed it. Oh well, who cares anyways? He looked at the clock and it said 10:00. He got up and took a bath. After getting out, Tsuna's phone beeped and showed a message from… Hibari… That guy just keeps on getting Tsuna surprised. The brunette just rolled his eyes and opened the text message.

It said:

_Remember, 11:00 at omnivore's house, laptops all in. I have the letter._

Plain. Tsuna's only comment was that.

"Guess I have to go down now…" Tsuna murmured, tucking his phone on the back pocket of his jeans. He got out of his room and went downstairs, bringing his Macbook Air with him. He was wearing a blue, denim shorts and an orange sweater with a hood. Attached to his ears were his earphones specially made by his friend in Italy, Spanner.

The brunette nearly dropped his laptop when he saw Gokudera, Haru and Yamamoto sitting on his living room with their laptops on. Gokudera's laptop was a Macbook too with the back of the screen colored red, probably specially designed, Yamamoto's laptop was Asus which was predominantly blue with Post-It Notes on the cover, and Haru's laptop's cover was green with thunder designs and the type was Vaio

"Why are you three so early?" Tsuna asked, removing one of his earphones.

"Lambo's parents are fighting again." Haru said reasonably, not looking away from her laptop's screen.

"I woke up too early." Gokudera mumbled out of character, eyes also not looking away from his screen.

"I wanted to come early!" Yamamoto looked too Tsuna, then to the other two. "They seem to be very absorbed from what they are doing."

"Indeed, they are." Tsuna sat down next to Yamamoto. "What are they doing anyways?"

"Uh, Gokudera's chatting with his mom and sister from Italy through Facebook and Haru's making clothing designs for her family's job." Yamamoto answered.

"Ah… nice…" Tsuna mumbled in a daze. The brunette shook his head and opened his own laptop. He went to Garageband and started mixing music from his Itunes.

"Why Garageband?" Yamamoto pointed out. Tsuna shrugged and pointed to Yamamoto's laptop.

"Why Soundcloud?" Tsuna challenged.

"Okay, Tsuna, you got me there…" Yamamoto smiled and returned to surfing the net.

Looking at the clock, Tsuna saw it was 30 minutes before 11:00. The brunette put back his earphones, listening to Break Even by The Script, and decided to pass the time mixing.

* * *

All four of them we're still doing their respective things, except Gokudera's now doing stuff best to be left alone in his laptop, 25 minutes later when the door suddenly opened. Tsuna prayed to Kami, if his front door is lucky, will not get out of its hinges.

"I am EXTREMELY here!" A distinctive shout echoed across the house.

"Was that Turf Top?" Gokudera growled.

"Well, this is most of it, Hibari's on the roof 15 minutes ago." Tsuna stated.

"How'd you know?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna lifted his Note II and showed Hibari's plain text message.

It said:

_Omnivore, the noisy herbivore is coming in a while. I'm at the top of your house, studying the letter._

The brunette stated it took him a while to know who the noisy herbivore was and figured it was Ryohei. The said boxer came running towards the living room with Kyoko in tow. Ryohei's laptop was yellow with stickers related to boxing. Kyoko's laptop was predominantly yellow with random orange circles around. Both were Toshiba laptops.

"Ah, good morning, Tsu-kun!" Kyoko greeted. "Good morning everyone."

"Are you just saying that because it is a good morning, if you think it is a good morning or just out of habit?" Gokudera asked out of character.

"Uh… I think all of it… I suppose." Kyoko answered as she sat down next to Tsuna.

"Gokudera, what happened to you?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera just stood up and started pacing behind the couch he was sitting on. The silver-haired Italian murmured stuff and suddenly made a dash to the kitchen. Everybody just looked at him weirdly and Haru volunteered to follow him. Tsuna just sighed as Hibari dropped like a boss from the ceiling next to Kyoko, making her scream so hard.

"Hibari-kun, don't do that again please!" Kyoko begged, holding her hands near her heart.

"Hn." Hibari waved off, reaching inside his vest to take out the letter. "Omnivore, the letter. Police herbivores wouldn't give in."

"Did you use violence?" Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Hn." Hibari shrugged.

Tsuna just sighed and opened the letter. Gokudera and Haru came just in time for Tsuna to read the letter aloud. Haru was comforting the silver-haired Italian, who was trembling uncontrollably. He was murmuring between the lines of 'She's coming…' and 'Stomach hurts…'. Yamamoto rolled his eyes and made a fist bump with Ryohei. Hibari went to a dark corner and Kyoko laid her head on Tsuna's shoulder as he read aloud.

It said:

'_Dear Cielo,_

_I hope you enjoy this little puzzle piece I created. Quite the imaginative one, isn't it? My subordinates and I have targeted two of your friends. They have enjoyed it. That's my treat for them. I am not yet satisfied with this but when I defeat you I will be._

_Reincarnated Mist'_

"What…?" Tsuna faltered.

"It's his name in Vongola: 10th Generation." Hibari stated. "He is at level 20 with the flame Nebbia. The info is here."

The skylark threw down multiple folders for each and everyone. Inside were the pictures of the characters, their level and such.

"So, this guy is the leader of the Kokuyo Gang Generation?" Yamamoto asked as he read. "And he acquired two of the special rings too."

"Yep, the Vine Orb Ring and Evil Eye Ring. Creepy… but it fits him. I think" Haru agreed.

"His subordinates are Kiri, Wild Animal, Hedgehog, Musicality and Apple Head. What?" Tsuna asked. "Why Apple Head?"

"I think they pranked him… I wonder why?" Kyoko murmured.

"I don't get it, what would we do now?" Gokudera asked.

"Hn, go to Citta Straniera, April 20 at exactly 1:00. It was hidden in the letter." Hibari said from his corner.

"Oh… okay… alright." Tsuna said awkwardly. "Anyways, this Kokuyo Gang Generation had pissed off many people in the Vongola Company, according to my dad that is."

"Have they?" Haru asked. "Can you contact him?"

"I'll try…" Tsuna answered uncertainly before standing up and calling his dad outside.

They sat in silence for a while before Ryohei opened his laptop and shouted 'EXTREME!'. The boxer inserted his disk of Vongola Boss: 10th Generation, so as Kyoko, Haru and Yamamoto. Gokudera shouted at them why they are playing without Jyuudaime. Yamamoto reasoned that they just wanted to be more powerful. Gokudera and Hibari shrugged and inserted their own disks. Tsuna came back and saw all of them fighting monsters for their lives.

"Guys, in case you wanna know, this guy is a delinquent who goes to Kokuyo Junior High and this Reincarnated Mist guy is a year older than us... well, some of us." Tsuna informed them. "The Vongola said they're trying to block them."

"What!?" They all chorused out, except for Hibari who just raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently, not only do they break many rules but they also hack in to the system of Vongola, making it hard for dad and the others to remove them from the game. They're currently banned from playing until later 1:00." Tsuna answered. "So, they use their time to strike us."

"I thought they were having a hard time?" Haru asked "You know…"

"Ah, Haru, there is a large difference between _remove _and _ban_." Tsuna sheepishly answered.

"Oh, okay…" Haru said nonchalantly.

"Well then, let's get stronger!" Tsuna chimed in and everybody nodded.

* * *

**Me: Did I tell you guys the fight would be in this chapter? Whoops, my bad… hehehe…**

**Gokudera: Curse you! Your making my life worse…**

**Me: No Styx, Sherlock! I love PJO and HoO too much… Yeah, it's a Greek Mythology pun of 'No shit, Sherlock!', which translate to 'Thank you, Captain Obvious!' yeah…**

**Gokudera: Whatever!**

**Me: Before I end this, I would like to give you a sneak peek of my new fanfiction, Revenge of the Sky:**

_My fatal injury I have forgotten as I saw my father's lifeless corpse lying with a similar blade that pierced me through his heart. Soon after, my mother came out of our front door. She cried for help but Reborn, Colonello and Fon surrounded them with her facing me. She took notice of me before Reborn pulled her hair backwards. She gave her last wishes out loud and Reborn wore a smirk. The last thing that came out of her mouth was,_

"_Avenge us!" Right after that, she was pierced with the same blade that killed my father in the same position, through the heart._

**Bye see you soon! And I love making their lives miserable and evil. Its obvious if you read all my fanfictions. It may not be evident but its there...**

**~Kyubiko~**


End file.
